¿Qué es más fuerte, el instinto o el amor?
by xio albarn
Summary: ¿Y si la persona a quien más amas se convierte en tu enemigo natural?
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Eater no me pertenece aún. **

**Pero lo seguiré intentandolo.**

* * *

Maka se arregló un poco el pelo antes de llamar a la puerta. Volvía a llegar un poco tarde. En realidad, llegaba muy tarde. Ese día era el cumpleaños de su novio, quedarían para dar una vuelta por el parque, ver a los amigos y luego tener una cena romántica en su apartamento. No llegaba a tiempo siquiera para cenar. Lo más seguro era que ya estuviera acostado, pero no tenía llaves y quería verlo para poder disculparse. No le quedaba más remedio que llamar. Tocó suavemente. La madera sonó antes los golpes de sus nudillos. Golpes secos. Suspiró mientras pasaban los segundos interminables sin respuesta. Levantó la mano para volver a intentarlo. Seguramente sabía que era ella y no querría verla. Su cumpleaños y no le había dicho nada. Desapareció de repente. No golpeó la puerta. No tenía el valor para hacerlo. Tampoco era la primera vez que le hacia algo así. Si por lo menos supiera lo que ella era, todo sería mucho más fácil. Sin embargo, la dificultad de su relación residía en ese pequeño secreto. Respiró hondo con dificultad. Su relación debía de ser la más difícil de todas y no lograba entender porque tenía que ser la suya. Se dio la vuelta y se fue. No podía estar allí. Un nudo se formó en su pecho y no la dejaba respirar.

- Maka.

Una voz. Una voz que conocía y ansiaba escuchar todos los días. Lentamente, temiendo lo que podía encontrar, se dio la vuelta. Allí estaba. Apoyado contra la puerta, se encontraba el chico más guapo que Maka había visto en su vida. Una camiseta gris y sus pantalones del pijama, eso era todo lo que llevaba. Tuvo que recordarse a si misma que debía respirar. Aun teniendo el ceño fruncido, seguía pareciendo un dios. Maka cogió aire para mantenerse cuerda. Lo más seguro era que la dejara. Se saltaba los días más importantes por razones que no le podía decir.

- Maka.

Volvió a ser un susurro. Su voz estaba llena de tristeza. Maka luchó por no soltar ni una sola lágrima. No lloraría delante de él. No se lo pondría difícil. Pero cada vez era más complicado. ¿Por qué no la decía ya que no quería volver a verla? ¿Por qué tenia que esperar tanto? Dolería pero al ser más rápido, pasaría antes. ¿Pasaría? No, es imposible que esa herida pudiera llegar a cicatrizar algún día. Cerró los ojos. El dolor era cada vez mayor. _"Dilo de una vez. Déjame ya, deja que me vaya a casa a llorar tranquila."_ Sintió que se caía. Sus piernas no podrían con su peso y acabaría cayendo. Una mano se posó en su hombro. Soul suspiró.

- No te vayas. – susurró otra vez – quédate.

Maka levantó la cabeza para encontrar unos ojos rojo carmesí que la miraban con cariño. En ese momento no pudo aguantarlo más. A pesar de lo que le había ocultado desde que empezaron, él seguía queriendo que estuviera con él. La seguía perdonando. Las lágrimas cayeron libremente por su rostro. No podía detenerlas. Lágrimas de felicidad y tristeza se fusionaban indistintamente. Era tan bueno con ella, tan bueno. No se lo merecía. Dejó caer la bolsa que llevaba, incapaz de sostener nada. Soul la abrazó tiernamente apegándola a su cuerpo todo lo que pudo. Maka se aferró a su cuello como si fuera un salvavidas. No supieron con exactitud cuanto tiempo estuvieron así. No les importó. Lo llevaban ansiando desde el principio de ese día. Al cabo de unos minutos, Soul la cogió en brazos y la metió en el piso.

............................

.................

......

Soul veia la tele sentado en el sofá. Maka estaba sentada sobre su regazo. Ella no prestaba atención al programa que había puesto su novio. Le estaba haciendo más caso a él. Tenía la cara apoyada en su cuello y con la mano derecha le acariciaba el pecho. Ya había cenado lo que quedaba. Soul no la decía nada acerca de la razón por la que había llegado extremadamente tarde. Nunca lo hacía. La acariciaba la espalda con una mano y la otra la tenía apoyada en una de sus rodillas.

- ¿Has visto esta película, Maka?

- Te quiero. – contestó ella contra su cuello.

- Es muy divertida.

- Lo siento. Tendría que haberte llamado.

- Yo ya la he visto, pero no me importa si la quieres ver.

- Soul….

Soul cogió la otra mano de Maka. La besó en la cabeza.

- No me importa. Además, creo que ya hemos tenido una conversación acerca de tus extrañas desapariciones. No quiero volver a enfadarme y menos aún contigo.

Maka levantó la cabeza y se miraron a los ojos. Verde y rojo. Extraña combinación, pero funcionaba. Su relación funcionaba. Maka sonrió levemente. No podía decirle la verdad. Así lo querría, pero no podía. Era demasiado oscura. No podía decirle que la verdad es que los vampiros son tan reales como cualquier otro ser vivo. Ni que ella se dedicaba a cazarlos. Maka Albarn de 23 años de edad era una caza-vampiros e intentaba llevar una vida normal a pesar de ser casi imposible. La primera razón, no podía compartir ese secreto con nadie, al no ser que sea también un inmortal. Sin embargo, su relación parecía funcionar, lo que tampoco era bueno. Soul era mortal, acabará muriendo y eso la matará a ella también, pero hasta entonces pensaba disfrutarlo. Con una mano, le quitó el pelo blanco que le caía por la cara. Los ojos de Soul brillaban con lujuria, deseo. Sabía perfectamente lo que la iba pedir y también sabía que no podría negarse. Era incapaz. Siempre accedía. Antes de que abriera la boca, le besó dulcemente. Si no queria enfadarse con ella, no sacaría el tema otra vez. Lo último que queria era verle sufrir. Se separaron y Maka se levantó. Soul sonrió al ver que la tristeza había quedado atrás.

- Aún no te ha dado mi regalo.

Parecía una niña pequeña. Soul se levantó y fue con ella a la cocina donde estaba la bolsa que había traído. Maka sacó una camisa azul celeste de manga corta. La colocó delante de ella.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Tú me gustas más.

Maka se sonrojó ante el comentario y sonrió. Siempre estaba halagándola y aún no se había acostumbrado a ello. Soul se acercó a ella y cogió la camisa. La miró unos segundos y la dejó en la mesa de la cocina. Después cogió a Maka por la cintura para besarla apasionadamente. La televisión seguía encendida pero ya no la escuchaban. Eran solo Maka y Soul. Éste levantó a su novia y la sentó en la mesa sin dejar en ningún momento de besarla. Ella no podía respirar casi. No se quejó porque tampoco quería soltarle. Rápidamente se olvidaron del mundo. Se necesitaban. Soul la empezó a empujar suavemente para tumbarla en la mesa y así subirse él encima. Sin embargo Maka no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo encima de la camisa que le había regalado. Antes tendría que estrenarla por lo menos. Colocó una mano en la mesa, detrás de ella, para no caer. Tocó un extraño bulto. Suavemente rompió el beso. Soul aún la abrazaba. Había tocado un reloj. No lo reconocía. Seria nuevo. Se lo habrían regalado. Sim embergo, ese tipo de reloj era muy caro. Ni ella podría regalarle uno así. Ninguno de sus amigos tampoco, si lo hubieran hecho, hubieran tirado el dinero.

- ¿Quién te lo ha regalado?

Soul no respondió enseguida.

- ¿Importa?

- A mí, sí.

- No te va a gustar.

En ese momento, Maka podía imaginarse quien era. Tan solo había una persona que le podría haber hecho un regalo tan caro, pero no quería pensar en ella.

- ¿Quién es?

- Kim – susurró.

Maka sintió como le hervía la sangre. Esa perra no dejaba de ir detrás de Soul desde hacía un año. Incluso se atrevía a decirle a Maka a la cara que no se lo merecía, que él era demasiado bueno para ella. Una cosa es que se lo dijera a sí misma y otra muy distinta era cuando se te acercaba la zorra que perseguía a tu novio y te lo decía. Respiró hondo varias veces para tranquilizarse. Su corazón bombeaba más fuerte y la adrenalina se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Por un momento sintió que estaba de caza. Podría llegar a casa de Kim en unos segundos y amenazarla, meterla miedo sin dificultad. No cazaba humanos, pero seguro que eran más fáciles que los vampiros. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle un regalo tan caro? ¿Cómo se atrevía mostrar lo que buscaba tan abiertamente? Nada de eso hubiera pasado si no se hubiera ido. _"Maldito vampiro. Precisamente hoy tenia que obligarme a matarlo"_

- Relájate. Es a ti a quien quiero. ¿Es que lo dudas?

- No. Pero me molesta mucho, que me diga…

- Soy yo quien no te merece a ti.

Maka no contestó. Suspiró. Localizó el cubo de la basura con la mirada y tiró el reloj. Cayó dentro. No quería verlo.

- ¿Te dijo algo cuando te lo dio?

- Eso no te lo voy a decir.

- Estoy relajada. Además será peor si me lo imagino.

- Que esta disponible para cuando quiera. – respondió después de un rato.

Maka tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no ir a matarla. Soul era suyo, cuántas veces tendría que decírselo. Volvió a respirar hondo. Quizas lo mejor era irse a la cama y olvidarse de todo. eso parecía lo mejor. Tan solo queria dormir y olvidarse de todo.

- No me puedo creer que te haya dicho eso - murmuró con odio contenido. Suspiró - Estoy un poco cansada.

- ¿Dormirás conmigo?

Maka asintió. Sabía que si lo hacía no dormiría en ese momento. tampoco le importaba esperar una placentera hora. No se equivocó.

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy. ****Espero que haya gustado.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno esto es como un puente entre el primer capitulo y el resto de la historia. **

**Más o menos cuenta como se siente Maka. Espero que me haya quedado bien.**

* * *

Dos años. Dos años y todo seguía igual. Nada había cambiado.

Es normal que la gente muera. Es ley de vida. De manera que si da igual que muera una persona, ¿qué importa si muere otra también. No supone ningún cambio. Otras nacerán y ocuparan esos lugares vacantes. Esos lugares vacíos.

Pero, ¿y si uno de los que muere no lo hace de una manera física?

Eso es lo que le ocurrió a Maka.

Podía andar, correr, comer, hablar. Sin embargo cuando Soul sufrió el accidente, su alma murió con él. No podía pensar con claridad, ni sentir, amar o reír. Esos verbos habían perdido su significado. Verbos que no valían nada.

Sabía que el chico iba a morir, que la acabaría dejando sola, pero no sabía que sería tan rápido. No sabía que sería esa tarde perfecta. Cuando no hubo ataques y ella podría estar tranquila. Cuando acababa de mudarse a su piso. Cuando la juró amor eterno y que siempre estarían juntos.

Ante este recuerdo lo normal sería que unas lágrimas furtivas escaparan y resbalaran por su rostro, pero Maka estaba muerta. Y los muertos no lloran.

Caminaba con paso solemne hacia casa de su amiga Crona. Habían quedado para cenar. Se iba a reunir con toda la pandilla. Otra de esas reuniones alegres que no la animaban. No lograban sacarla de ese mar de soledad infinita, pero ¿qué importa?, tenia toda la eternidad para superarlo. Toda una eternidad para ella.

Sin nadie más.

* * *

**Ya se que es corto pero si lo juntaba con el capitulo que continua, se hacia muy largo.**

**Un adelanto: la cena a la que va no sera tan alegre como esperaba, y sacara su lado más oscuro. (jaja)**

**Sobre lo de continuar los otros fics, lo siento, pero creo que no voy a hacerlo, de los que más he recibido han sido _Curiosidad saciada _y_ Póker, _pero solo han sido tres peticiones, (nadie lee mis historias T.T, quizas deberia dejarlo)**

**Y eso es todo por hoy (si es que hay un proximamente ¬¬)**


	3. Chapter 3

**el tercer capitulo, subido asi de rápido porque ya lo tenia escrito. **

**como siempre, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Tocó la puerta levemente y al instante la abrieron. Seguramente la estarían esperando. Sonrió a la alegre Crona que la recibió y dejó que la abrazara. Dentro estaban todos. Black Star, Tsubaki, Kilik, Jacqueline, Oxford…. A todos les saludó y les dedicó una sonrisa. Sonrisas vacías y carentes de significado. Podía notarse el malestar de los demás al ver la falta de vida en Maka, pero ninguno dijo nada.

Se sentaron la mesa. Crona había preparado filetes de ternera con patatas. Estaban en el jardín iluminados por unos farolillos colocados estratégicamente para iluminar toda la zona. Maka no dejaba de escuchar las absurdas bromas de Black Star y Kilik. Sonreía levemente mientras los demás reían. No sentía la necesidad de reírse, aunque tampoco estaba triste. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver las miradas de preocupación de Crona y Tsubaki, pensaban que debía de dejar de ser tan reservada y volver a ponerse en el mercado. No sabían que tenía toda una vida inmortal y que contaba los años como si fueran días, a pesar de su juventud. En consecuencia, con Soul tan solo estuvo tres días. Eso es muy poco. Demasiado poco. No podía olvidarse de él aún, también había pasado poco tiempo.

Terminaron de comer, pero no se levantaron. Siguieron ahí sentados. Hablaron de temas triviales.

- Dime, Maka – dijo Black Star después de un rato - ¿cuándo dejarás de pensar en Soul y volverás?

- No metas el dedo en la llaga – le regañó rápidamente Jacqueline.

Se preocupaban por ella. A pesar de haberles dado la espalda, seguían allí para lo que quisiera. Por esa razón decidió sincerarse con ellos; no les diría toda la verdad, pero sí la más importante.

- Soul me sacó – empezó a decir lentamente – del infierno de mi vida. Me dio una razón para seguir viviendo a pesar de la oscuridad de mi mundo.

Nadie dijo nada. Tampoco lo entendían completamente. Ninguno de ellos sabía como era Maka, la conocieron cuando empezó a salir con Soul. Además nunca dio detalles de su vida, ni siquiera a su novio.

Aprovechando el silencio debido a la confusión Maka levantó la mirada hacia el tejado de la casa. Percibía un suave olor a vampiro. No se equivocaba. Había un sombra mirándolos. Le pareció ver que estaba sonriendo pero serían imaginaciones suyas.

Hace dos años se hubiera dejado llevar por su instinto de cazadora y se hubiera disculpado para ir a matarle. Pero en ese momento, no la costaba reprimir esos impulsos. De hecho su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba como solía hacerlo cuando estaba de caza.

Una risa envenenada la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué él te sacó de tu infierno? – era Kim – ¿Sabes? Tengo una teoría.

- No nos interesa – la cortó Harvard.

- Estoy hablando con Maka.

- Cállate.

Kim hizo un ruidito para captar su atención. Maka no contestó. Se limitó a mirarla alerta ante lo que pudiera decir.

- De todas formas te la contaré. – Prosiguió – A Soul no le mató ningún coche, porque ya estaba muerto. Le mataste tú. – Maka apretó los dientes sin decir nada – Te sacó de tu infierno para meterse él en el suyo.

Kim había puesto a Maka a caminar por la fina línea entre la razón y la locura. Si seguía así, acabaría dejándose llevar por un instinto más fuerte que ella, alimentado por la rabia. En un intento por mantener la calma, agarró con fuerza los reposabrazos de la silla. Se marcaron sus dedos en la fina madera. Rezó porque Kim no dijera nada más. El vampiro del tejado no se movía, su olor impregnaba todo el lugar y, en consecuencia, el instinto de cazador crecía. Lo malo era que en la mente de Maka tan solo estaba Kim, por lo que usaría su propia naturaleza para ir en contra de ella. Mataría a la chica y se salvaría el vampiro.

- ¿No dices nada? ¿Qué te ha parecido mi teoría?

- ¿Qué te he hecho, Kim? Siempre corriendo detrás de Soul. Me había escogido a mí.

- No te lo merecías. ¡Era demasiado bueno para ti! – Kim se levantó. Tenía la cara roja por la ira. – En todos los acontecimientos importantes he estado yo con él, tú desaparecías sin dar explicaciones, y lo único que recibía a cambio eran tus miradas asesinas para que me alejara de él, ¿de verdad escogió? Yo creo que no le dejaste ver que hay buenas chicas que si se lo merecen.

Maka no respondió. Si abría la boca no podría controlarse. Los de alrededor parecían haber entrado en estado de shock.

Lo que había dicho Kim era cierto. Soul había sido demasiado bueno para ella, quien desaparecía sin decir nada en las ocasiones más importantes. Pero ¿quién era Kim para decirlo?

Por primera vez en dos años, la rubia sintió algo. Algo que la hacia hervir la sangre, repartir la adrenalina por sus músculos, pensar de la manera más sanguinaria. Ira. Furia. Se levantó de su asiento completamente tensa. Lanzó una rápida mirada al tejado. El vampiro ya no estaba pero era demasiado tarde. No podría relajarse en ese ambiente. Miró a Kim otra vez. La distancia que las separaba era minima. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaría a su lado y con un golpe seco la podría romper el cuello. Lo desechó. Eso era demasiado rápido. Lo mejor sería tirarla contra la casa. El golpe sería muy fuerte, pero no la mataría. Podría seguir jugando.

Quería ver el terror en sus ojos, escuchar sus lamentos y súplicas, sentir sus músculos y huesos ceder bajo sus manos. Los músculos de sus piernas se prepararon para saltar. La haría pagar todo lo que la ha hecho. Un rápido deseo cruzó su mente. Un deseo por sentir la cálida sangre de Kim chocar contra su piel. Eso podría relajarla.

"_¡No!"_ su lado racional gritó desesperado _"¡Cazas vampiros, no humanos!"_ Pestañeó. Era una caza-vampiros, hacer lo que pensaba la rebajaría convirtiéndola en su propia presa. Pero era tan tentador. Un desliz lo tiene cualquiera. Todos cometen errores. _"¡No!"_ Esta vez fue un grito más fuerte.

Nadie notó la lucha interna de Maka, solo habían pasado unos pocos segundos.

- Si me disculpáis.

Maka entró en la casa rápidamente. No podía seguir allí. Tenía que encontrar algo relajante. Su fino oído oyó a Black Star decirle a Kim que se vaya, que no la quería volver a ver. Eso no haría que volviera. Necesitaba relajarse.

Crona corría detrás de ella, dejó que la alcanzara.

- Maka, no te vayas – Maka la miró sin expresión alguna – Sabemos que Kim es un zorra y que lo que te ha dicho no tiene perdón, pero no te vayas. Que se vaya ella.

- Ahora mismo soy la criatura más peligrosa, es mejor que me largue.

Habló sin pensar en sus palabras. Sin pensar que seguramente había dicho más de la cuenta. Se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a Crona perpleja en su sitio.

....................................

.....................

........

El viento fresco chocó contra su rostro. Era revitalizante, pero no tanto como lo siguiente. Había encontrado lo que necesitaba, lo que buscaba. En el callejón de abajo había dos vampiros jugando con una indefensa mujer. Sonrió. Era una sonrisa oscura, pero ésta tenía significado. Saltó desde el tejado del edificio hacia la calle. Bajó los diez pisos y tocó el suelo. Sus rodillas se arquearon y su cuerpo absorbió el golpe sin sufrir ningún daño.

Los vampiros tendrían que haberla oído, pero los gritos de la mujer debían de ser lo suficientemente excitantes como que no la prestaran atención alguna. Camino hacia ellos. Intento ser silenciosa pero no pudo reprimir una risita salvaje llena de excitación. Empezó a correr cuando los vampiros se giraron a ella. El que le estaba dando la espalda seria el primero. Cinco metros era la distancia que los separaba. Saltó. En el aire sacó la daga oculta de su antebrazo derecho. Era un simple mecanismo, la daga salía o se ocultaba según su voluntad sin necesidad de que la coja con las manos.

El vampiro la gruñó enseñándola los dientes. Maka no se dejo intimidar. Con su mano izquierda se apoyo en el hombro del vampiro. La hoja se clavó en el cuello sin dificultad. Cayeron al suelo. Maka estaba de cuclillas. Los dedos de la mano derecha agarraban su cuello. La sangre salía en abundancia manchándolo todo. La caza-vampiros levanto la cabeza. El otro inmortal la miraba atónito. Sabía que era. El miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos oscuros.

- Largo de aquí. – su voz era fría como el hielo

La mujer supo al instante que se estaba refiriendo a ella. Corrió buscando la calle. La perdieron de vista.

- Sabía lo que éramos – dijo el vampiro de los ojos oscuros – Ningún humano debe saber del mundo inmortal.

- ¿Quién va a creerla? Son las dos de la madrugada y apesta a alcohol.

El vampiro que estaba debajo de ella le clavo las uñas en el muslo. Con la otra mano la copio de la camiseta y tiro de ella. Había perdido sangre abundantemente, Maka le había dado en una arteria, y en ese momento necesitaba beber si n o quería morir. Hizo presión con los dedos de la mano derecha para que la daga oculta se entierre más en su cuello. Miro al otro vampiro y sonrió. Podría liberar toda la furia que había estado conteniendo.

El vampiro que estaba de pie salto a ella. Maka se aparto sin dificultad. La hoja volvió a ocultarse debajo de la manga de su camiseta. Aterrizó en el suelo con un ágil movimiento.

El vampiro se lanzó a golpearla. Maka se agachó para esquivarlo. Sin perder ni un segundo cogió la otra mano del vampiro y la atrajo hacia ella. Por la inercia que llevaba el hombre, éste dio una vuelta sobre si mismo. Maka coloco su medio y le rompió la nariz. No había preparado el próximo golpe cuando el otro vampiro se levanto como si fuera una sombra. El cuello le seguía sangrando a borbotones. Respiraba con dificultad por la boca, signo de que estaba sediento. Tenia la mirada perdida y un brillo en los ojos que solo significaba una cosa, irracionalidad. Un vampiro irracional, para cualquiera es más peligroso, pero para Maka es más divertido.

Sabía lo que haría. Todos hacían lo mismo.

- Tú amigo está sediento – le dijo al otro - ¿Porqué no le ayudas?

Le cogió de la camisa le colocó delante de ella justo cuando al vampiro atacó. Maka vio como tiró del pelo de su compañero bruscamente para revelar su cuello. Le mordió donde era de esperar, la aorta, esa arteria llena de deliciosa sangre. La chica tan solo le dejo dar dos tragos. Si le dejaba beber mucha sangre vampírica se volvería más fuerte de lo normal.

Le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza haciendo que se alejara rápidamente. Ambos vampiros la miraron furibundos. Enseñaban los dientes y gruñían amenazantes. En los ojos de uno brillaba la irracionalidad, la locura; en los del otro el miedo, el instinto de supervivencia.

Fue entonces cuando lo notó. Sintió la _vitalium_ mezclarse con su sangre. Volvía a ser más fuerte, más rápida. Volvía a ser Maka Albarn, la caza-vampiros. Por cada poro de su cuerpo se emitió _vitalium_ en gas, de manera que parecía resplandecer.

El vampiro de los ojos oscuros reconoció la sustancia emitida y dio un paso atrás. Sin embargo el irracional saltó a ella. Maka saltó atrás para esquivar los afilados dientes. Fue sencillo.

Ella volvía a tener el control, como siempre había sido desde los quince años.

El vampiro no quiso dejar escapar a quien seria su presa y alargo u brazo para cogerla. Estaba equivocado. Era él la presa de Maka. Rápida como una flecha, Maka se apartó del camino del brazo. Con la mano derecha le cogió la muñeca y automáticamente colocó la izquierda en el codo del mismo brazo. Con un simple movimiento le partió el codo. Sin perder tiempo, apoyó la mano izquierda en la coronilla del vampiro y empujó con fuerza, estampándole contra la pared de enfrente. Los ladrillos que recibieron el impacto se partieron.

El hombre cayó al suelo para no volver a levantarse. Maka no se preocupo por el cuerpo, en esa zona siempre daba el sol. Independientemente de los amuletos que llevara el cuerpo del vampiro, cuando estaba muerto, se quemaba bajo los rayos solares.

Centró su atención en el otro. Avanzó lentamente hacia él. Saboreando el momento. No podía torturar a Kim hasta la muerte pero a un vampiro sí. Y eso es lo que haría.

El vampiro se agazapó y gruñó. Maka siguió adelante. Su enemigo saltó.

Sin perder la calma, la caza-vampiros colocó un brazo delante para protegerse. La mordió en la muñeca. Un dolor agudo e intenso recorrió su brazo pero no hizo nada para alejar al vampiro. No lo necesitaba. La _vitalium_ recorría su cuerpo mezclada con su sangre y era mortal para los vampiros. Sufriría una muerte por envenenamiento.

Sin embargo el vampiro no chupó como esperaba. Violentamente giró la cabeza desgarrando la muñeca de Maka. Luego tiró pequeños trozos de carne de la boca y escupió la sangre. La poca _vitalium_ que tuviera en la boca no le produciría ningún daño.

Maka sangraba abundantemente. Le había arrancado un buen trozo de carne. La sangre de un color rojo plateado manchaba el suelo completamente.

El vampiro tenía miedo porque sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, y lo sabía porque ya se había topado con otro caza-vampiros con _vitalium. _Si estaba ahí es porque le había ganado.

A pesar de intenso dolor, Maka sonrió. Ese sería uno de los difíciles. Tal y como a ella le gustaban.

Esa iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

**espero haber sacado el lado más oscuro de Maka, ya tenia ganas.**

**tambien espero que haya gustado, creo que ha sido un poco violento, si no ha gustado decirlo y no vuelvo a poner escenas asi.**

**por último voy a decir que al final si voy a hacer una continuacion. sera de _Curiosidad saciada_ ya que todos esperabais la conti por un simple fallo mio. **

**y eso es todo por hoy!!**

.


	4. Chapter 4

No sabia cual era la razón exacta, pero Maka volvía a ser la caza-vampiros que había sido hace unos años. No entendía cual era la diferencia, que había cambiado en su vida. Sin embargo desde hacia un mes, después de la discusión con Kim, volvió a tener vitalium. Volvía a ser la mortífera caza-vampiros. Supuso que ora vez tenia solo y únicamente sentimientos oscuros y egoístas.

Su vida volvía a ser de nuevo una selva donde si no cazas, eres cazado.

.................................

....................

........

Maka intentaba aparentar tranquilidad y torpeza mientras se movía por los callejones de Death City. Sintió las miradas de algunos sin techo en su persona. Por suerte no había la suficiente luz como para que un humano pudiera apreciar la sangre seca que manchaba su ropa y su piel. Tendría que dar algunas explicaciones y no quería.

Era muy incomodo tener que hacerse pasar por una torpe y frágil humana.

A lo lejos, vio unas escaleras que llevaban a la azotea de uno de los edificios. Podría moverse de tejado en tejado sin que la viera nadie hasta llegar a casa. Sin apariencias, siendo ella misma.

Subió las escaleras cogiendo velocidad progresivamente conforme iba estando más alta. Saltó los dos últimos escalones.

Echó un vistazo a toda la ciudad. Todo parecía estar en calma. Seguramente el vampiro de esa noche era el único al que le gustaba jugar a saltarse las normas.

Calculó la distancia con el edificio que tenia enfrente. Podía saltarlo sin problemas, sin embargo era una calle normal y corriente con luces y posibles testigos. Tendría que dar una vuelta.

Giró a la izquierda y empezó a correr. Cuando estuvo en el borde saltó. Llegó al siguiente edificio sin ningún problema. La distancia era muy corta. Corrió al siguiente. Tampoco hubo ningún problema. Correr y saltar. Lo hacia de manera mecánica. Sin problemas. Formaba parte de su naturaleza.

Estaba a quinientos metros de su casa. Eso podría traducirse como saltar tres edificios más. Llegaría en pocos minutos. Sin embargo en el edificio de enfrente había una chica. Una inmortal, para que pudiera estar allí. Al saltar, en el aire el suave olor dulce de los vampiros. Mantuvo una distancia prudente, no tenía ganas de volver a pelear.

La vampira estaba jugando con un mechón de su cabello castaño claro. Sus ojos azules eran penetrantes. Mostraban sabiduría en un cuerpo juvenil. Era una anciano. Maka la conocía.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Liz?

- He visto que has vuelto al trabajo.

- Como es natural. – a pesar de conocerla, a pesar de quien era, Maka estaba empezando a perder la poca paciencia que tenia. - ¿Hay algo malo con ello?

- No. Como bien has dicho es natural. – Liz adopto un gesto e invitación - ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

Maka soltó una risita cargada de burla e incredulidad.

- No somos colegas. Es más, eres mi presa.

- ¿Tu presa? Soy una anciano y tú eres una chiquilla. No tienes nada que hacer. Pero no he venido a amenazarte.

- ¿A qué entonces?

- Necesitamos ayuda.

- Lo siento, pero como bien has dicho soy una chiquilla. Buscad a alguien con más experiencia.

- Venga, Maka. No seas tan arisca conmigo.

Liz había criado de Maka desde la muerte de sus padres. Por esa razón siempre se había tratado de madre e hija, hasta que la caza-vampiros cumplió los quince años. Fue entonces cuando Liz perdió a quien sería su única hija, aún así no se arrepentía de lo que hizo. Sabía que era eso lo correcto. Puede que Maka no siguiera amándola como lo hacia antes, pero seguiría cuidándola en la oscuridad, como una madre cuida de sus hijos.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Sabes que hay otra familia de ancianos que intenta quitarnos Death City.

Maka asintió. Liz pertenecía a la familia Thompson, una de las familias de vampiros más influyentes del mundo inmortal. La otra familia a la que se refería, eran los Falcom. Vampiros sanguinarios que se alimentan no solo de humanos sino también de otros vampiros.

- ¿Podrías ir al grano? – procuró que su voz mostrara cierta amabilidad, pero no ocultó su impaciencia.

- Tenemos un hijo de bruja.

- ¿Un hijo de bruja? Demasiado inestable.

- Por eso queremos la ayuda de un caza-vampiros.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- ¿Quién mejor que la honorable alumna del legendario Spirit? Muchos te consideran su heredera.

Su maestro Spirit no solía aceptar alumnos. Los que conseguían convertirse en sus pupilos eran sometidos a pruebas que rozaban lo imposible. Maka recordó lo mal que lo pasó con él. Si algo caracterizaba a ese caza-vampiros era la idea que tenia sobre las mujeres. Las consideraba seres inferiores incapaces de pelear. Fue un milagro que aceptara a Maka como alumna.

- Me lo pensaré. Además ¿no había un caza-vampiros con vosotros?

- Otro no vendría de más.

Una idea cruzó la mente de Maka. A Liz no le interesaba la protección de un caza-vampiros ante la amenaza de la inestabilidad de un hijo de bruja, eso era lo de menos. Lo que ella buscaba era volver a verla en su casa. Que volvieran a compartir el tiempo que solían pasar juntas.

Maka bajó la cabeza. Ella ya no sentía amor por aquella persona, tan solo respeto por haber cuidado de ella a pesar de saber lo que era. Por haber aceptado lo que era.

- Lo siento, Liz. Pero no puedo darte lo que buscas.

Liz supo al instante a lo que se refería. Lo había descubierto. Una chica lista. No esperaba menos. Aún así la dolía que Maka hubiera dejado de sentir algo por ella. Que ya no fuera nada. Ni siquiera un vago recuerdo de lo que es una madre. Sabia que este día acabaría llegando, lo sabía desde que tocó a aquella puerta de madera de roble en aquella casa perdida.

Ocultó el dolor de su corazón y giró la cabeza rompiendo el contacto visual. Sabía que Maka era capaz de ver las lágrimas que escapasen en contra de su voluntad. Por esa razón se dio prisa en su despedida. No quería que la viera así.

Maka permaneció impasible. Sabia perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no se sitió mal. Sus reacciones eran normales. Aunque habían cosas que no podía evitar.

- A pesar de mi frialdad y falta de sentimiento que corresponda al tuyo, Liz, deberías saber que a ti nunca te aré daño. Ni siquiera liberaré la vitalium.

Liz la miró y sonrió. Era una sonrisa triste pero suficiente. Con un ágil movimiento, la vampira saltó del edificio y se perdió en la oscuridad. Maka percibió una despedida susurrada.

Sabía que estaba destrozada, pero no podía hacer nada. No podía cambiar sus sentimientos. Los vampiros debían morir. Acercarse a uno menos de cuatro metros era para matarlo. Sin excepciones. Con Liz mantuvo una distancia de tres, por lo que aún tenia que respirar hondo para tranquilizarse. Si lo hacia era por ese respeto que la tenia. Nada más.

..............................

..................

......

El agua tibia la golpeaba suavemente en su cuerpo desnudo. Sentía como se llevaba todas las secuelas de la pelea de aquella noche. Tanto las manchas de sangre, como el cansancio. Estaba sentada en la bañera, con la cara apoyada en sus rodillas. No era la primera vez que se encontraba así.

Recordaba cuando llegaba a casa de Soul y se daba una ducha también. Solía encontrarse en el mismo estado. Cansada y llena de sangre. Entonces, unos brazos calidos la rodeaban. Una respiración chocaba contra su cuello. Los brazos la apretaban con fuerza. Era una fuerza insignificante comparada con la de ella, pero era suficiente. Unos labios se acercaban a su cuello. Lo besaron. Lo mordieron. Maka se estremeció. Los mismos labios buscaban los suyos. No los negaría. Era entonces cuando Maka giraba la cabeza y besaba a Soul. Sin embargo esa vez no había nadie. Estaba sola.

Suspiró. Terminó de ducharse y salió del baño con el albornoz. Cenaría algo ligero y se iria a la cama. Ese había sido un dia agotador. No solo su jefe se había enfadado por la mañana, si no que además, Liz la pedia lo imposible. En lo más hondo de su alma la molestaba no poder complacer a la vampiro, pero no era tan fácil.

Los vampiros podian estar perfectamente al lado de un caza-vampiros. Algunos ni siquiera sabrian que tienen a uno al lado. Pero al reves la cosa cambia. El caza-vampiros nace para matarlos, no los puede ignorar. Los instintos inmortales son los más fuertes, por lo que el caza-vampiros no puede ignorar su naturaleza. Los que lo consiguen reciben el nombre de corruptos. Estos suelen tener mala fama, ya que normalmente le hacen por obtener poder aliándose con vampiros, con su presa.

Maka cogió un cuchillo y empezó a cortar unas hojas de lechuga para una ensalada. No tenía hambre para nada más. Las colocó en un colador y las lavó. Después cogió unos tomates e hizo lo mismo. La encantaban los tomates, por lo que casi siempre estaban en sus platos.

Mordió uno. Estaba buenísimo. Sin perder más tiempo, colocó todo en un bol. Lo aliño un poco con aceite y sal. Fue a coger un tenedor cuando llegó a ella.

El olor de un vampiro. Un vampiro había entrado en su casa. Eso no era normal. Han tenido que pasar muchas cosas durante su ausencia.

Cogió el cuchillo y con un rápido movimiento se giró depositando el cuchillo en el cuello del vampiro.

Lo que vio, la dejó paralizada en su sitio.

* * *

**ya esta!**

**no ha sido sencillo, falta de inspiración, además ya tengo pensado el final y como me estaba emocionando, no podia escribir. Aunque tampoco he tardado mucho, asi que nada de quejas =P**

**Ya estoy trabajando en mi nuevo fic, el de las infidelidades, estoy escribiendo el primer capitulo, y no! Soul no le sera infiel a Maka, no en ese.....**

**Y eso es todo por hoy! cualquier duda/pregunta hacedmela saber, y si puedo la contesto. **


	5. Chapter 5

**He vuelto y no lo he hecho sola, jeje**

**me he traido la continuacion de este fic xD**

**espero que os guste y perdón por las faltas de ortografía, pero lo escribí en un ordenador que no las corregía **

* * *

El salón estaba perfectamente recogido. Los libros en la estantería, perfectamente colocados alfabéticamente, estaban al lado de un sofá impecable que tenia los cojines colocados simétricamente sobre un eje imaginario situado en el centro. El mando a distancia de la televisión estaba sobre una mesa baja la cual se encontraba enfrente del sofá. Junto al mando, había un cenicero y una cajetilla de tabaco aunque no había rastro de cenizas u olores. No habia una mota de polvo en todo el salón, pero tampoco habia ninguna señal de que ese salón fuera usado a diario. Parecía mantenido pero nunca utilizado. La habitación principal de aquel piso, se encontraba exatamente igual que el salón, solo que en la cama habia una serie de peluches colocados como si representaran alguna escena de una determinada película. También habia una televisión que no acumulaba polvo si no años sin usarse. No había ninguna falta que pudiera sacarse. Todo el aquel piso estaba perfecto. Incluso las dos personas que estaban en la cocina eran perfectos, a pesar de la extraña posición en la que estaban. Eran un chico y una chica. Estaban de pie uno enfrente del otro, solo que ella tenia un cuchillo en el cuello de él. Sin embargo no dejaban de formar lo más percido a una pareja de estatuas clásicas.

Soul Evans era un vampiro. Maka Albarn era una caza-vampiros. Estaban enamorados, pero el instinto les obligaría a acabar matándose.

...................................

........................

.............

Kid caminaba por los largos pasillos de aquella mansión. Llegaba tarde al laboratorio, hacia cinco minutos que debía estar alli, pero como ya no iba a llegar a tiempo, no se molestó en ir más rápido. No se agotaría carriendo por un pasillo. Nunca correría.

Se ajustó la chaqueta negra sobre sus hombros. Se colocó la corbata del mismo color. Debia estar perfecto e impecable, aunque no se dirigia a una renuinión muy elegante.

Le molestaba estar allí, personalmente preferia quedarse en su casa y continuar leyendo pacificamente sus innumerables libros o cultivar tanto el cuerpo como la mente mediante una serie de ejercicios.

Un ermitaño. Ese hombre era un ermitaño.

Sin embargo, le resultaba interesante lo que estaban haciendo los vampiros con su guerra y, además, no podia ignorar que en el pasado esa familia vampírica le salvara la vida, por lo que les debia una. Poco importaba que ya no estuviera activo, lo prometido es deuda.

Llegó a la puerta de laboratorio. Se habia retrasado ocho minutos. Sonrió. No estuvo tan mal retrasarse. Tocó dos veces y antes de obtener respuesta alguna entró. Era un sala espaciosa donde predomidaba el color blanco. En el centro habia una camilla con un chico dormido. Dos muchachas con batas blancas no dejaban de moverse atando correas en las muñecas, tobillos y torso del chaval. Dos vampiras.

Ante el ruido que ejerció Kid al entrar, ambas hermanas le miraron. Una feliz, la otra calramente molesta.

- ¿No saludaís a vuestras visistas? He hecho un viaje muy largo como para que se me ignore.

- Lo que tú digas, pero no vuelvas a hacer esa cantidad de ruido si no quieres despertar a nuestra futura fuerza de ataque.

- ¿Nuestra?

- Ahora estas con nosotras, si caemos, vienes con nosotras.

Una de las vampiras abrazó posesivamente a Kid.

- Vamos, hermana, no trates así a nuestro invitado. – besó a Kid desesperadamente a lo que éste respondió con mucho gusto. – No hagas caso a Liz, acaba de ver a quien no debía y esta un poco sensible....

Pudo apreciarse el tono irritado en su voz cuando dijo lo último. Sin lugar a dudas Liz habia ido a ver a alguien que Patty odiaba y además, ese alguien también habia rechazado a la vampira. Tan solo podia ser una persona. Maka. La heredera de su legendario maestro. Le hubiera gustado que estuviera allí, pero también sabia lo que pasaría proponia. En lugar de eso, abrazó a Patty con fuerza ante la irritada mirada de Liz. Esas miradas porque se pensaba que se estaba aprovechando de su hermana pequeña, nada más lejos de la realidad, Patty no era inocente, sabia perfectamente lo que hacian.

- Ya que formo parte de esta mierda, me gustaria saber en que consiste.

- Vamos a convertir a un hijo de bruja. – contestó Liz como si fuera normal.

- ¡¿Un hijo de bruja?! Nunca adquirirá un control sobre si mismo. Podria matarnos sin ningún problema.

- Pero te tenemos a ti, Kid – respondió Patty con una voz infantil. – No dejará de ser un vampiro, tú los cazas.

- Los cazaba, de lo contrario no estaria así contigo.

- Lo que sea, eso no significa que no puedas acabar con nosotros. – la irritación era palpable en la voz de Liz. – Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría que te alejes de mi hermana y te pongas un poco más serio.

- Soy una persona bastante seria.

Liz le fulminó con la mirada. Le hizo mucha gracia, pero Kid se aguantó la risa. No era lo más aconsejable reírse de un anciano cuando éste estaba molesto. Se deshizo de los brazos de Patty y se acercó a la camilla. Era un chico bastante joven, de unos veinte años calculó. El pelo negro como el azabache le caia por los ojos cerrados, en una cara completamente serena. Estaba completamente desnudo, ni siquiera le habian tapado sus partes más intimas. Supuso que así era mejor. En cuanto se transformara podria usar cualquier cosa como arma ofensiva. Cuanto menos tenga más seguro para ellos.

- ¿Quién va a transformarle? – preguntó.

Liz se señaló a sí misma, sin mirarle.

- Y ¿por qué tengo que estar yo aquí?

- Nadie te ha dicho que vengas.

- Claro que sí, yo ya tenia ganas de verlo. – sintió como Patty lo abrazaba por detrás.

- Dime otra cosa, Liz, ¿a qué esperas para hacer el ritual?

- A que te cayes la jodida boca.

- Pero qué pasa Liz. ¡Oh! Ya sé, ahora tendria que estar aquí Maka también, ¿no? – Kid sonrió, le gustaba hacerla de rabiar - ¿Ha vuelto a decirte que el instinto inmortal es muy fuerte?

- Cállate, Kid. – intervino Patty molesta.

Liz no comentó nada. Era cierto lo que dijo. La molestaba ver a su hermana con ese cabrón y sin embargo ella no podia estar con su hija a pesar de que los dos eran lo mismo. Caza-vampiros. Aunque Kid recibia el nombre de corrupto.

Se sentó en la camilla. No iba a retrasarlo más. Despertó al chico suavemente, quien abrió los ojos mientras la vampira depositaba su mano en el pecho de él.

Kid y Patty se retiraron un poco para salir del campo de visión del humano.

El muchacho se incorporó un poco para estar a la altura de Liz.

- ¿Quién eres? – su voz delataba su desorientación.

Liz pasó dos dedos por su cara. Desde la frente hasta la linea de su mandibula.

- Soy quien te ha elegido – su voz era clara, melodiosa y seductora como la de cualquier vampiro cuando caza. - ¿Quieres estar conmigo para siempre?

- Si...

Liz se inclinó, esquivó los labios ansiosos de su victima y le mordió en el cuello. No le mordió en la aorta, no pretendia matarlo, pero si le hizo sangrar abundantemente. Su sangre era deliciosa. Cogió con fuerza la cabeza del chico y la atrajó hacia ella. Además notó como él la abrazaba por los hombros. La estaba gustando aquello. Aunque debia tener cuidado de no pasarse. No buscaba matarlo. Cuando pareció que la presión en sus hombros disminuía, supo que ya le habia vaciado bastante. Se retiró de él y le miró a sus ojos. La carencia de sangre era notoria. El chico se inclinó hacia ella e intentó morderla. Sin embargo, sus dientes no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para romper aquella piel, como para hacerla sangrar. Sin perder tiempo Liz se hizo un corte en la clavicula, de donde bebió desesperadamente aquel hombre.

Kid observó el ritual. La reacción normal de cualquier otro caza-vampiros hubiera sido saltar sobre Liz antes de que ésta pudiera morderlo. De hecho, no podrían estar tan tranquilos en aquella habitación con dos vampiros. Estarían tensos, controlando sus instintos y manteniendo una distancia prudencial. Él habia vencido esos instintos hacia mucho tiempo ya, aunque no le fue nada sencillo. Tardó más de un siglo y lo hizo para así conseguir cosas que ya no lograba recordar.

Antes de que el ritual terminara se cansó de mirar. No habia cortado su lectura para hacer el gilipollas. Se inclinó hacia Patty y la susurró en el oido.

- Vámonos.

Salieron del laboratorio y se dirigieron a la habitació de Patty. Era muy osentosa, llena de objetos caros e inservibles.

Se sentó en la cama y Patty tomó asiento en sus rodillas.

- ¿Has hecho algo interesante ultimamente?

- Pues no mucho Kid.

- ¿Te apetece que hagamos algo interesante ahora?

Patty rió como si fuera una niña inocente, mientras Kid separaba un poco las piernas de la muchacha. Sus dedos encontraron su camino al interior de sus bragas. Automaticamente empezó a lamer su cuello. Patty solo podia soltar gemidos ahogados, con una mano cogió la Kid para que no dejara de hacer aquello y con la otra recorrió el pecho de él. De arriba a abajo hasta llegar a sus pantalones. Frotó su mano obteniendo pequeños gruñidos que la complacieron tanto como aquellos dedos perdidos.

Se besaron apasionadamente ante de que Patty se soltara y se arrodillara delante de él. Con rápidos movimientos, le quitó el cinturón y desabrocho sus pantalones. Metó la mano y sacó su miembro. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderse cuando lo veia. Besó la punta y cuando escuchó el segundo gruñido de Kid, se lo metió la boca. Cogio rapidez poco a poco. Kid puso una mano el la cabeza de la chica y movió su cadera suguiendo los movientos de la muchacha.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no hacian eso, llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse. No la habia echado de menos como a una amante pero si como a una amiga de roce. En placer que le estaba inundando no lo obtenia cuando estaba en su casa solo.

Pasaron unos minutos y sintió que faltaba poco. Patty también debía saberlo y le dio un pequeño mordisco, que no le hizo sangrar.

- Joder, Patty.

La vampira sonrió sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo. Cada vez faltaba menos y cuando llegó el momento Kid salio de su boca para asi mancharla la cara. Eso le resultaba extrañamente excitante.

Patty no dejó de mirarle infantilmente. Sintió una ganas enormes de tirase encima de ella, pero ya no habia más tiempo. Seguramente Liz ya habia terminado el ritual y en ese momento estaría buscandolos para intentar evitar lo que ya habia pasado. Se vistió correctamente y levanto a Patty. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y la limpió la cara. Luego la besó hasta que se oyó a alguien al otro lado de la puerta. Automaticamente se abrió entrando Liz como si fuera un torbellino.

- ¿Qué ocurre, hermana? ¿Ya has terminado?

- Si ¿Y vosotros?

- Ni siquiera hemos empezado.

Kid sonrió antes las respuestas rápidas y claras de Patty.

- Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que vamos a hacer.

Patty corrió afuera de la habitación totalmente excitada después de asentir con su hermana. Kid fue a seguirla, pero Liz se colocó en su camino.

- ¿Me dejas pasar?

- ¿Qué has hecho con mi hermana aquí?

- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

Sonriente le entregó el pañuelo a Liz y salio de la habitación. La vampira podia percibir claramente el olor a sexo en el lugar pero la cama no estaba deshecha y ellos no se encontraban en ninguna posición compremetida cuando entró. Además estaban perfectamente vestidos. Miró en pañuelo. Olia mucho más fuerte que la habitación. Fue cuando vió la sustancia blanca y lo dejó caer al suelo asqueada.

- Kid, hijo de puta, ¿cómo te atreves a darme esta mierda? – susurró.

Caminó por el pasillo con la furia claramente visible en su rostro. Ya se vengaría de él, a fin de cuentas la venganza es un plato que se sirve mejor frío.

* * *

**Ooops! **

**no era mi intención que acabara asi el capitulo, tan.....lemonic (a pesar de haber dicho que no los escribiria)**

**espero que a pesar de todo, haya gustado, jaja, y si, ya lo sé, no he escrito nada del encuentro de Soul con Maka, nada que no sepais del capitulo anterior,**

**una última cosa, si alguien quiere ver a Medusa en este fic, lo siento, pero no se que papel darla xD**

**Y eso es todo por hoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aqui continuamos con mi historia de vampiros,**

**jop jop,**

**lo que esperabais, el reencuentro de Maka y Soul, espero que les guste **

* * *

El cuchillo hizo un característico sonido metálico cuando chocó sonoramente contra el suelo. Cayó pesadamente de los incrédulos dedos de Maka.

Unos ojos rojos la estaban mirando fijamente.

Aquello, sin lugar a dudas, era un sueño completamente irreal. Una autentica fantasía.

Con un rápido movimiento, Soul colocó sus manos en sus hombros atrayéndola hacia él y la besó. Lenta y delicadamente. Como siempre lo había hecho.

Maka pasó automáticamente sus manos por el pelo del chico y también lo atrajo para profundizar el beso. Sus cuerpos reaccionaron al instante.

Se estremeció ante el contacto de la mano de Soul con la piel de su espalda. Casi por instinto intentó aproximarse más a él, a pesar de que no quedaban ni siquiera milímetros de distancia entre los dos. Soul la estaba abrazando muy fuerte. Tanto que no parecía normal. En un rápido movimiento, Maka le desabrochó la camisa. Le acarició el pecho como tanto le gustaba. Lo había echado de menos y en esos momentos estaba extasiada. Su cuerpo se movía antes de que su mente lo ordenara, aunque pudo apreciar que la piel de Soul no era como antes. Además no dejaron de besarse en ningún momento. Maka podía aguantar la respiración mucho más que un humano, pero teóricamente, Soul no.

Las evidencias eran claras, la respuesta innegable.

Sin embargo, Maka no quería creérselo. En esos momentos estaban juntos de nuevo tal y como había soñado muchas noches seguidas, ya tendrían tiempo para hablar y saber como había sobrevivido.

"_Vampiro"_

Maka se aferró más a Soul. Era tan real. No podía ser un sueño. Demasiado placentero.

"_Es un vampiro"_

"_Basta"_

"_Es un vampiro, una criatura de la noche, un asesino."_

"_¡No!"_

"_Sí, y lo sabes. Por eso ha sobrevivido, hizo el ritual y ahora es un vampiro"_

"_¡NO!"_

Ignoró su molesto lado racional. No podía pensar en esos momentos y mucho menos en eso. Lo único que quería hacer era sentir. Rememorar el cuerpo de su amado Soul. Por ello empezó a dejarse llevar, a dejarse sentir. Dejó que su cuerpo actuara solo sin necesidad de que cada movimiento fuera antes filtrado por su mente. Tan solo haría lo que le apetecía en ese momento.

Pudo apreciar que olía de manera distinta a como solía hacerlo. Seguía siendo el inconfundible olor de Soul, sin embargo tenía ciertos matices distintos. Matices que eran muy familiares. Matices nocturnos, atractivos, dulces. Cualquier humana hubiera perdido toda razón ante un olor tan exquisito. Sin embargo ella no era humana. Eso no le afecta. No en ese sentido. A ella la activaba. Activaba una serie de reacciones físicas que la preparaban para la pelea. Para matar. Para cazar. Activaba sus instintos cazadores.

Sin poder evitarlo segregó vitalium. Recorría su cuerpo a velocidad de vértigo. Cada mínimo músculo se tensó. Su propia mente se preparó para el ataque. En pocos segundos empezó a brillar levemente debido a la especial sustancia. Dejó de reaccionar a las cariñosas caricias de Soul. Ahora era el enemigo. Ahora era su presa. Una presa muy fácil.

El cuchillo seguía justo donde lo dejó caer. Con un simple movimiento del pie, podría impulsarlo hasta su mano. Lo cogería y acabaría con el vampiro. Así de sencillo. Acababa de cazar y no le apetecía otra pelea. Si no, podría golpearle sin ningún problema, desembarazarse de él y jugar un rato hasta matarlo cuando se cansara del juego. Aunque en su casa habían algunas cosas de valor que no quería que se rompieran. Tendrían que jugar fuera. Pero estaba muy cansada. Tiraría por la primera opción. De manera rápida y sencilla. Al final acabaría todo lleno de sangre, pero lo podría limpiar al día siguiente.

Con el pie derecho buscó a ciegas el cuchillo. El vampiro no se dio cuenta de nada. Encontró el arma. Estaba en la posición que esperaba. Perfecto. Había caído bien, de manera que no necesitaría manipularlo un poco para asegurarse que acabaría en su mano. Puso el pie en la posición correcta y lanzó el cuchillo hacia arriba.

El resto pasó muy rápido.

Todo terminó.

La cruda realidad golpeó a Maka como un cubo de agua fría. No pueden estar juntos.

Nunca lo estarían. Era imposible.

En el último momento no cogió el cuchillo. Este tocó sus dedos pero volvió a dejarlo caer. En el último momento recordó quien era ese vampiro y luchó contra sus instintos. Se deshizo del abrazo de Soul y saltó lejos de él. Chocó sonoramente en una plancha metálica. Había abollado levemente la puerta de la nevera. Soul la miró confundido unos segundos y después dio un paso hacia ella. Maka le paro con el miedo en su rostro.

- No, Soul. Ahora mismo soy peligrosa.

..............................................

.................................

...............

El viento mecía suavemente los cabellos de Soul. Estaba sentado en la ventana del salón. No se había abrochado la camisa, seguía tal y como se la había dejado Maka, con quien no rompía el contacto visual. No entendía el comportamiento de la chica. Lo normal hubiera sido alejarse de él y luego atemorizarse cuando le contara que era un vampiro. Sin embargo, correspondió el beso y más tarde salto con una velocidad sobrehumana contra la nevera abollando la puerta y su cuerpo no tenia ninguna lesión de ningún tipo. Le había dicho que ella era peligrosa, pero se equivocaba. Él es el peligroso. No hay nada más peligroso que un vampiro. Un vampiro. En ese momento Soul percibió un atractivo olor de alguien o mejor dicho, de la sangre de alguien. Provenía de Maka. Nunca pensó que fuera a resultarla atractiva en tantos sentidos.

- Eres un vampiro. – la suave voz de Maka le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Es una pregunta?

- No.

- ¿Lo sabias?

- Acabo de descubrirlo.

- ¿Tú también lo eres?

- ¡Qué va!

- Y cómo…..

- Dime, Soul. ¿Quieres morderme y beber mi sangre?

¿Qué si quería? Por supuesto, pero debía negarse. Aunque fuera un vampiro, no la haría daño. No la mordería nuca, tan solo para hacer el ritual.

- No, no quiero.

Maka rió levemente. Era clara, como la risa de los ángeles. Si algo había echado de menos era oír a Maka reír.

- Venga, no mientas. Te mueres por hacerlo. Todos los vampiros quieren morderme y tú no serias la excepción.

- ¿Qué eres? Sabes que existimos, sabes que quiero morderte porque todos quieren….. ¿Qué eres, Maka?

- Qué tonto eres, ¿no puedes deducirlo? Soy una caza-vampiros, Soul.

Una caza-vampiros. Su cazadora. Soul no supo exactamente como reaccionar. Nunca se había encontrado en esa situación. Normalmente era el quien observaba a sus presas, no al revés.

A pesar del shock, no rompió el contacto visual. No volvería a perder esos hermosos ojos verdes, los cuales en ese momento estaban llenos de tristeza. Quiso acercarse y consolarla, sin embargo no podía hacerlo. Los puños apretados de la chica, los músculos en tensión y el suave brillo dorado, que la volvía más apetitosa, le indicaban que estaba haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por no lanzarse contra él. Respiró hondo. No sabia como, pero lograría que todo volviera a la normalidad. Que volvieran a ser la pareja que eran. Se amaban eso era lo único que importa. Lo único.

Se fijó en una de las muñecas de Maka. Tenia la piel como arrugada, parecía estar en proceso de composición.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu muñeca?

- Nada.

- Maka, por favor…. – mantuvo la voz serena, como solía tenerla cuando Maka no le contaba algo.

- Soul… - las lágrimas brillaban en los ojos de la chica – Soul te quiero. Te quiero más que a mi propia vida, pero no puedo acercarme a ti. Me de igual que seas un vampiro y sin embargo no puedo evitar segregar vitalium.

Todo eso le rompió por dentro. No podía hacer nada. Si se iba la entristecería y si se acercaba le mataría.

- Yo también te quiero, Maka – acertó a decir.

- Soul….yo….

- No hace falta que digas nada, Maka. Tan solo dime lo que tengo que hacer.

- Quiero….quiero… quiero que te quedes y me abraces, pero también quiero que te vayas, para que así no pueda hacerte daño.

- Vale. – su alma se hizo añicos al ver a Maka llorar y no poder acercarse. – Mira, se me ha ocurrido algo. Vendré todos los días y así poco a poco te puedes acostumbrar a mi presencia como vampiro. ¿te parece bien?

Intentó hablar como ella tuviera cinco años. Pareció funcionar. De manera imperceptible para un humano, Maka asintió. Estaba de acuerdo. Soul sonrió.

- No llores, Maka. Mañana vendré cuando tú quieras.

- Mejor quedamos fuera, ¿vale?

- Como tú quieras, mi amor.

- En el parque como la primera vez. – los ojos los tenia rojos e hinchados. La voz parecía no temblarla como antes.

- Nuestra primera vez

- Otra vez

Se sonrieron. Ambos se morían por abrazarse, sin embargo era peligroso. Ninguno hizo ningún movimiento. Siguieron mirándose. Nunca se cansarían. Sin embargo, Maka notó como perdía la batalla contra si instinto. Como volvía a plantearse la idea de matarlo. En un último esfuerzo, apartó la vista y Soul lo interpretó como un aviso. Debía irse antes de que no pudiera detenerse.

- Hasta mañana, Maka.

Sin respuesta alguna, saltó de la ventana hacia la calle. Era un inconveniente que Maka fuera una caza-vampiros, pero seguiría amándola. Además había oído que vampiros habían escogido a sus parejas cuando estas aún eran humanas. Si eso había tenido buenos resultados, lo suyo con Maka también podía tener un final feliz. Debía tener un final feliz.

........................................

.............................

.............

Maka corrió hacia la ventana cuando Soul saltó. No habían pasado ni dos segundos y ya lo echaba de menos.

- Hasta siempre.

Tan solo esperaba que la suave brisa llevara sus palabras a su amado vampiro.

* * *

**jo! Habia dejado esta historia más aparcada que mi coche en el garaje, eh??**

**Espero que aún así la espera haya merecido la pena, jaja, **

**voy a ver si puedo subir un capitulo cada una o dos semanas, aunque no hacerse ilusiones, nunca he sido puntual!!**

**y eso es todo por hoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**aquí está la continuación del fic que llevo sin actualizar siglos...**

**espero que les guste.**

* * *

El sol estaba en la parte más alta iluminando todo el parque. Soul esperaba pacientemente, bajo la sombra de un árbol, a Maka. No le gustaba la idea de que se tuvieran que verse en un parque al aire libre. No a mediodía. El hecho de estar bajo los rayos del sol le molestaba. Le quemaba.

Gracias al protector, no tenia ningún miedo a morir, sin embargo eso no le hacia estar más cómodo debajo del astro rey. Suspiró. Quizás no seria tan fácil como pensó en un principio.

Vio a Maka a lo lejos. Sonrió al verla caminar como una simple humana. La hacia tan vulnerable. Tan exquisita.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. No podía alimentarse de Maka.

"_Tranquilo, te mataría antes de que lo intentaras"_

Soul gruñó ante el comentario de aquella voz en su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué gruñes?

La suave y dulce voz de Maka fue suficiente para sacarlo de sus pensamientos y hacerle olvidar sus problemas. Con ella no tenía ninguno.

- Tengo una voz en mi cabeza que me murmura cosas y me molesta.

Ante la cara de preocupación de la joven, Soul la sonrió. Maka aún se encontraba a unos metros de él. No se movió, aunque ya contaban con esa limitación. Tendrían que acostumbrarse a la presencia del otro poco a poco.

Quería besarla. Quería besarla y no podía. Nunca antes se había sentido tan frustrado.

- Yo también quiero besarte.

- Tan solo será una temporada, ¿no? Después podremos acercarnos sin problemas.

- Ya se me esta haciendo larga esa temporada.

- Podríamos intentarlo. Como anoche.

- Anoche no sé cómo es que no te mate.

Soul miró a ambos lados sin darle mucha importancia al comentario. En esa zona del parque no pasaba nadie. Avanzó un paso hacia Maka.

- No, Soul.

La muchacha dio un paso atrás. Se fue alejando de Soul conforme este se iba acercando. Sabía que era peligroso. Podría perder el control. Sintió su corazón bombear más fuerte. Los músculos de sus piernas se contrajeron. Fue incapaz de dar otro paso atrás.

- ¡Soul!

Paró. Levemente pudo apreciar como la persona que tenia delante brillaba. Su olor cambió.

Ya no quería solo besarla. Quería otra cosa más. Algo más oscuro.

Se paró de inmediato utilizando todas sus fuerzas para no continuar hacia ella. Su mandíbula se tensó y dejó de respirar.

Ni siquiera había pasado una hora y ya debían separarse. No había mayor tortura.

Mentalmente Soul se rió de sí mismo amargamente. Pensó que podría controlar sus instintos al igual que los controlaba cuando era humano. Sin embargo no se le ocurrió que cuando era humano su vida no giraba en torno a una cosa fundamental: la sangre.

*******

- Quizás vamos muy rápido.

- Lo siento, Maka.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por decirte de quedar hoy conmigo. Te podría haber dado unos días para que te preparases.

Maka rió suavemente. Esta llenó la distancia que los separaba. Se encontraban sentados en la hierba separados por unos metros. Ambos se encontraban relajados, Maka no brillaba y Soul no quería morderla.

- Yo tampoco podía esperar a verte, Soul.

- ¿Me lees la mente, Maka?

- Algo así.

Rieron juntos. A pesar de la dolorosa distancia se sentía bien. En ningún momento rompieron el contacto visual.

Soul repasó con la mirada a Maka. Ahora que sus ojos eran más precisos, eran más fuertes podía ver claramente todas las facciones de la chica. Era consciente de cada pequeño detalle. Hasta del más insignificante. No pudo evitar querer pasar sus fuertes y fríos dedos por cada una de esas facciones.

- ¿Pasa algo, Soul?

- Nada, es solo que…- el leve sonrojo de Maka le hizo sonreír.

- ¿Es solo que?

- Es solo que con estos nuevos ojos puedo verte mejor. Puedo ver hasta el más pequeño detalle de tu delicada perfección.

- ¿Delicada?

- Soy más fuerte que tú.

- Pero no más rápido.

- Pero, ¿dejarías que te atrapara?

- La verdad…- Maka dudó, nunca pensó que hablaría de estas cosas con Soul, aunque sabía la respuesta desde que le conoció – claro que te dejaría atraparme, nada me gustaría más.

Soul apretó una rama que se encontraba al lado suyo. Ante la presión esta se rompió sin mucha dificultad. Nada le gustaría más que abrazarla en esos momentos y tenerla tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez era de lo más frustrante.

- Pásame tu chaqueta.

Soul hizo lo que se le dijo sin rechistar. Contempló como la prenda volaba atravesando los metros que les separaba y era atrapada por los brazos de Maka. Tan rápido como la cogió se la puso. Inhaló el suave perfume de vampiro. Le gustaba, Soul siempre había olido muy bien, sin embargo una parte de ella no pensaba igual. La vitalium recorrió su cuerpo, sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Miró a Soul, quien seguía en su sitio estático. Puede que ante el olor su instinto de caza-vampiro se haya despertado, pero tan solo era una chaqueta. No saltaría y quizás así puede llegar a acostumbrarse antes.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Siempre que quieras. – es cierto que un vampiro nunca podría llegar a deslumbrarla, pero Soul es distinto. Aquella sonrisa torcida y esa voz tan seductora la hicieron derretirse en aquel momento.

- ¿Cómo es que te convertiste? En vampiro.

- No quieras saberlo.

- Tan malo es.

- ¿Cómo eres tú una caza-vampiros?

- Nací así.

- ¿De familia?

- No, los inmortales no podemos tener hijos.

- Entonces, ¿cómo?

- Es demasiado complejo como hablar de ello en una cita.

- Tienes razón, como siempre.

Soul volvió a sonreír y Maka volvió a desfallecer. Se encogió un poco y volvió a deleitarse con el olor de Soul. Su cuerpo hizo reacción pero no la costaba estar quieta.

"_Si estuviera conmigo, seria otro cantar"_

Maka le devolvió la sonrisa dejándose llevar por sus instintos más humanos. Ante la reacción de Soul, le guiño un ojo. Siempre lo hacían. Siempre acababan bien cuando lo hacían. Sin embargo ya no eran como antes.

Soul se había incorporado para saltar y estar junto a ella, eso lo percibió y liberó más vitalium. Sus primeros pensamientos cazadores salieron a la luz.

Ante la mirada medio asustada medio calculadora de la chica, el vampiro se quedó en su sitio. Suspiró. Por lo menos podían hablar.

Estaba anocheciendo. No se habían dado cuenta de que en invierno la noche llegaba antes acortando los días. Se miraron. No dijeron nada, sabían lo que estaba pensando el otro. Era peligroso. Podrían verles los otros inmortales y acabar con ellos si su futura relación la consideraban peligrosa.

El dolor se dibujó en los ojos de Maka. No quería que se fuera, aunque sabia que en esos momentos quien corría más peligro era Soul. Le dejaría ir por su seguridad.

- Soul-

- Te quiero, Maka.

- Yo también. – le lanzó un beso.

- ¿Nos vemos mañana?

- Pero un poco antes.

- Hecho – volvió a dedicarla otra sonrisa – adiós, amor. Recuerda que te quiero, nos vemos mañana.

Dicho esto corrió en la dirección contraria a donde estaba Maka. Ésta suspiro aliviada al escuchar segundos después que alguien se acercaba. Se había ido en el momento justo. No les verían juntos.

Aún tenía puesta la chaqueta de Soul. Esa noche dormiría con ella. Se sentiría extraña con la vitalium recorriendo su cuerpo, pero feliz. Su olor no desaparecía, por lo que podría imaginar que volvían a dormir juntos después de dos años de puro infierno.

Volvió a escuchar los mismos pasos. Se dio la vuelta cuando estos pararon. Tal y como esperaba había un vampiro. Suspiró cansada. No volvería a casa tan pronto como esperaba, aunque la serviría para liberarse de la excitación de la vitalium. Podía dar rienda suelta a sus instintos de cazadora.

- Buenas noches, vampiro.

- Buenas noches, bella dama. Por tu olor deduzco que eres de las mías.

"_Estupendo. Un novato. __Yo soy respetada, no puedo enfrentarme a vampiros tan débiles."_

- Te equivocas.

Maka sonrió ante el terror que empezó a florecer en los ojos del vampiro.

- Pero, tú hueles como nosotros – inhaló el olor del ambiente. E brillo de sus ojos cambió – bueno, no importa. Te mataré.

"_No, capullo. No malgastes tu vida"_

Demasiado tarde. El vampiro saltó. Sin ninguna dificultad Maka lo esquivó. Lo sencillo de estos vampiros es que no tenían experiencia alguna, por lo que se dejaban llevar y, en consecuencia, sus movimientos se hacían previsibles. Muy previsibles. Tanto que resultaba aburrido, y Maka quería llegar pronto a casa.

No lo retrasaría más. Si el vampiro quería morir, lo mataría. Así ella se liberaba de la tensión que estaba ejerciendo la vitalium.

Sin mucho esfuerzo le agarró fuertemente la muñeca. No tenia más fuerza que él, por lo que todo fue un moviendo fluido. Le dio una fuerte pata en el estomago y después le retorció el brazo haciendo que cayera de espaldas. Le rompió la nariz de una patada. Ahora tan solo quedaba el golpe final. Tensó el antebrazo, pero no ocurrió nada. No salía su daga. Para evitar dañar a Soul demasiado en caso de que perdiera el control la había dejado en casa. Teniendo en cuenta que había conseguido controlarse, se arrepentía de lo que hizo.

El vampiro se levantó. Sus ojos brillaban de furia. Maka no le hizo mucho caso. Arrancó una rama. La usaría como arma. Saltaron a la vez.

El vampiro abrazó fuertemente a Maka. Tenía la boca abierta, dispuesto a morderla. A matarla. No le sirvió de nada. La chica le había clavado la rama en la mandíbula, atravesándole todo el cráneo. Cayeron al suelo. Ella aterrizó elegantemente. Él cayó inerte. Rápido y liberando tensiones. Ahora se sentía más relajada.

Aún así decidió volver a casa corriendo. No había ni un alma y siempre la gustó la velocidad. Llevaba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. La excitaba cazar.

Sin embargo, se formo en su pecho un pequeño sentimiento de arrepentimiento, del cual no se había dado cuenta.

*******

Soul se encontraba sediento. En verdad, todo lo del caza-vampiro atraía al vampiro, al igual que éste atraía al humano.

La sangre de Maka olía de una manera exquisita, y se atenuó cuando se mezcló con la vitalium. Sus colmillos crecieron con el mero recuerdo. Dolían. Necesitaba morder a alguien rápido si no quería enloquecer.

En una esquina vio la que buscaba. Había una chica. Se acercó a ella rápidamente. No se preocupó de su velocidad o si la asustaba con ella. No podría escapar. Era de él y le iba a satisfacer. Aún así, nunca perdería sus modales.

- Buenas noches, señorita. – saludó cuando la chica le vio.

- Buenas noches, guapo.

Olía bien. Olía muy bien. Debía reconocerlo, aunque Maka olía mejor. Escuchaba su corazón bombear rápidamente debido a su acercamiento. Bombear esa valiosa sangre.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, Soul hubiera recurrido a sus habilidades vampiricas para conseguir que la propia chica diera su sangre voluntariamente. Así si no tendría porque vaciarla y la podría hacer creer que todo fue un sueño. Sin embargo, no podía esperar y deseaba vaciarla.

Bruscamente y sin controlar su fuerza, estampó a la chica contra la pared. Con una mano sujetó fuertemente las de la chica. Con la otra inclinó su cabeza mostrando su cuello blanco. Podía distinguir las diferentes venas que pasaban.

La muchacha no dejaba de gritar y forcejear. _"¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que es inútil?"_

- ¿Crees que voy a violarte? – preguntó. Sabía la respuesta y quería aclararla que no le interesaba en ese sentido.

- Si – susurró atemorizada.

- Pues que sepas, que no voy a hacerlo. En realidad busco otra cosa.

En cuanto dijo eso, clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de la chica. Succionó fuertemente. La sangre entraba a borbotones en su garganta y aún así no le saciaba. Le frustró, por lo que succionó con mucha más fuerza. Oyó como rompió las muñecas de la chica al ejercer demasiada presión. Al dejarse llevar por sus instintos. No le importó, tan solo quería saciarse. Además después de eso, la chica no seguiría necesitando sus muñecas.

Minutos después sintió como paraba su sed. Fue entonces cuando dejó de ejercer toda esa presión. Dejó de morder a la chica.

Pasó su lengua por sus colmillos. Estaba más tranquilo. Fue a volver a morderla, aún no estaba completamente saciado, cuando notó que algo se le había caído encima.

Era el cuerpo inerte de la chica. Estaba vacía.

* * *

**¿que tal ha estado?**

**¿que os ha perecido Soul? muy oscuro, muy vampiro? **

**espero vuestros reviews, jeje**

**y no se cuando voy a actualizar el siguiente porque no se me ocurre nada, me cuesta mucho escribirla.... (me parece que se ha ido a la mierda eso de subir un capitulo cada semana)**

**y eso es todo por hoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

Después de tanto tiempo, os traigo un nuevo capitulo. me hubiera gustado actualizar antes, pero no tenía ordenador.

ya sabeis que la historia es lo único que me pertenece, y sin entreteneros más, disfrutad este nuevo capitulo

* * *

Por el horizonte, entre los huecos de los altos edificios, empezaron a asomar los naranjas rayos del sol. El amanecer. En un cuarto de hora, la luz baño todo Death City dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Las criaturas diurnas se desperezaban y asomaban tomando el control de las calles, mientras las nocturnas volvían a sus escondrijos.

Sin embargo, Maka estaba despierta desde mucho antes de que el sol asomara. No había podido dormir en toda la noche. La razón, esa simple chaqueta de cuero que tenia puesta. El olor a vampiro era muy fuerte y no se había molestado en encender ninguna luz de su apartamento. Esas dos cosas hicieron que su cuerpo se pusiera alerta, se tensara. Segregó mucha más vitalium que en toda su vida y eso la incapacitó para dormir.

Se levantó de la cama con dificultad. Notó como se relajaba cuando los rayos la golpearon suavemente. Aún así podría jurar que brillaba mucho más que el sol. De forma automática se dirigió al baño. Tampoco sabía muy bien porque fue hacia allí, pero lo hizo de todas formas.

El reflejo del espejo la mostró unas ojeras marcadas así como una mirada agotada. Podría disimularlo. Aunque también podría no salir y acostumbrarse al olor. ¿Sería eso posible? Lo dudaba. No se puede luchar contra un instinto tan fuerte. Se lo dijo su maestro, los instintos inmortales dominan por completo a la mente, por eso algunos vampiros acaban perdiendo el control y se volvían insaciables.

Son aquellos que cazan incluso de día. A esos los cazan ellos, los caza-vampiros.

Suspiró. Necesitaba moverse. Correr. Quizás tenía suerte y había un vampiro de esos por las calles. De esa forma podía liberar parte de esa tensión cazadora acumulada. Aunque tan brillante podrían verla. Podrían verla humanos. ¿La importaba? No. En esos momentos no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera matar.

Corrió a su habitación y se cambió de ropa. Unos vaqueros, unas zapatillas y una camiseta. No se fijó en los colores, lo único que buscaba eran ropas cómodas. Volvió a ponerse la cazadora de Soul y aspiró con fuerza. Su sangre volvió a llenarse de vitalium. Eso no dolía en sí, pero los músculos fortalecidos buscando una liberación sí. Abrió la ventana del baño, la cual daba a un patio interior y salió agarrándose al alfeizar. No pensaba tocar el suelo. Su objetivo era la azotea.

Sin mucha dificultad saltó a la ventana de arriba. Estaba por repetir el proceso cuando oyó unos pasos aproximarse. Rápidamente miró a ambos lados. A su izquierda pudo apreciar una pequeña grieta. Se impulsó en aquella dirección justo cuando abrían la ventana y asomaba una mujer mayor. Sin perder tiempo, siguió subiendo hasta llegar a la azotea.

El aire fresco la acarició el rostro e hizo que el olor de Soul se disipara. La ayudó a pensar en otra cosa, aunque tampoco la gustó mucho ya que le gustaba el olor de Soul. Olía muy bien aún siendo un vampiro. Tentadoramente bien.

Agitó la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y empezó a correr. No tenía un rumbo fijo, no tenía prisa. El aire mecía sus cabellos, revolviéndolos. Sus pasos fuertes desgastaban sus zapatillas, rompiéndolas. Tan solo quería correr y encontrar algo que matar.

Saltó un edificio, dos, tres. Al poco tiempo perdió la cuenta. La desesperación fue creciendo en su interior. No encontraba absolutamente nada.

Entonces lo vio. La villa _Lavisceral__. _Una de las más antiguas casas de vampiros. Antes vivía el conde Danví, pero se mudó a Londres hace unos cien años. Ahora estaba infestada de chupasangres arrogantes. Lo más seguro es que tengan algún humano vivo. Sonrió. Su oportunidad para desahogarse.

Si el humano estaba vivo, lo morderían, y estando la ciudad bañada por los rayos del sol, ella tenía carta blanca para erradicarlos.

La verja de la entrada se encontraba oxidada a causa de los años, el jardín de la entrada descuidado y marchitado. Con un estruendo chirrido abrió la pesada puerta de metal sin esfuerzo. Con cada paso, rompió los tallitos secos de las antiguas flores y se dirigió sin vacilar a la gran puerta principal de madera. El sol iluminaba todo, pero ella más. Eliminó con una fantasmagórica luz la oscuridad del porche.

La puerta de madera estaba abierta, algo perfectamente normal. Una casa vieja de fácil acceso resultaba muy atractiva a los jóvenes por la noche.

Maka se situó en el centro del enorme vestíbulo amoldado como en el 1900 y aspiró profundamente. El olor de la chaqueta le impedía detectar todos los olores, pero pudo apreciar a un humano como predijo. Si tenía suerte, aún estaría vivo. No perdió más tiempo e intentó seguirlo. Había pasado ya un tiempo por lo que resultaba difícil, pero no imposible.

Todo estaba en penumbra, completamente a oscuras. No es de extrañar, los vampiros podían guiarse perfectamente en la oscuridad a diferencia de ella. En ese momento la _vitalium_ ejercía la función de linterna.

Le sorprendió el buen estado de la casa, pese al abandono de la parte exterior, el interior se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. No le dio más importancia y continuó. La única razón por la que debería estar extrañada, es por no haber visto hasta el momento a ninguno de esos chupasangres. Lo más normal es que alguno haya ido a saludarla, por mucho que no la agraden debía concederles que eran hospitalarios.

Avanzó unos pasos más cuando notó como una tenue luz se filtraba por debajo de una puerta. La abrió para encontrarse con las escaleras que llevaban al sótano. Las bajó saltando los escalones de dos en dos. Descorrió la puerta corredera y sonrió ante lo que vio. Un grupo de vampiros formando un semicírculo y enfrente de estos dos vampiros junto con dos chicas humanas extasiadas. Un ritual.

Se fijó en los vampiros que estaban con las chicas, ambos poseedores de una belleza inimaginable y aparentemente de la misma edad, sin embargo en los ojos del más bajito se podía apreciar la sabiduría de al menos dos siglos. Seguramente era el líder del aquelarre.

No se preocupó por el sigilo, ni en evitar ser vista. Se acercó a las chicas como si no hubiera nadie más. Las examinó para asegurarse de lo que ya sospechaba, no eran conscientes de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Después enfocó su atención en el líder.

- Es plena mañana. Debido a esto me encuentro en pleno derecho para acabar con todos vosotros.

Una suave risa resonó en el sótano. Provenía del vampiro alto que estaba al lado del líder.

- Eso si puedes acabar con todos, cazadora.

- Calla, Jens. Tu lengua nos costará la vida. – añadió al ver la mala cara que puso Maka. – esta no es una cazadora normal. Se trata de la hija del legendario Spirit.

- Así es. Y ahora…

- Ahora continuaremos con nuestras cosas, cazadora Albarn. Si no recuerdo mal usted cazó a dos de los nuestros en plena noche sin tenerlos en sus listas. Eso esta tan prohibido como esto.

No podía creérselo. Se le había olvidado aquello. Al igual que cuando había visto a Soul aquella noche, también había cazado.

Mierda. Aquello se le había pasado por alto.

- Pero, yo…

- Nos da igual lo que necesite, Albarn. Ahora, si no le importa, nos gustaría continuar.

- Se podría decir que ahora estamos en paz. Si volvéis a repetir algo así, yo misma os mataré a todos.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue la irritante sonrisa de aquel vampiro tan bajito.

*******

El día pasaba y para su suerte las ganas de matar. Parecía haberse acostumbrado al olor de Soul. El nivel de vitalium en su interior fue disminuyendo poco a poco hasta ser un suave brillo despreciable para los ojos de un humano. Eso la permitía andar por la callejón total libertad. Andar de vuelta a casa. No había podido cazar a ningún vampiro, y además un aquelarre entero se había burlado de ella. El solo pensamiento hacia que sus músculos se tensaran y que segregara más vitalium. Respiró hondo. Debía controlarse habiendo tanta gente.

Se paró frente a un semáforo. Los coches pasaron delante de ella a gran velocidad. Esperó pacientemente a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde y así pudiera cruzar la calle. Pasó un autobús y la imagen de Kim apareció delante de ella. Estaba al otro lado de la calle. Atónita vio como la chica levantaba la barbilla en un claro tono de desafío, mientras la observaba de arriba abajo. Maka no pudo despegar los ojos de ella.

El semáforo se puso en verde y la gente empezó a cruzar, a excepción de la cazadora. Kim estaba murmurando para sí misma cosas que su fino oído pudo captar.

- Esa era la chaqueta de Soul… quién se cree que es para llevarla…

La ignoraría. A un humano no lo puede matar bajo ningún concepto. Ni de día, ni de noche, ni nunca. Jamás. En cuanto pase Kim, cruzaría ella y se iría a casa lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo no contaba con las acciones de la otra. Al pasar a su lado, la golpeó en el hombro.

- ¿También robas a los muertos? – susurró.

Aquel fue el detonante. Su cuerpo actuó solo dándose la vuelta y siguiéndola. Como cuando estaba de caza, disminuyó el sonido de sus pasos. No pensó en otra cosa que no fuera Kim, aplastada bajo la fuerza de sus dedos. La mataría, acabaría con ella. Gracias a Maka, podía dormir tranquila todas las noches y así es como se lo pagaba, flirteando con su novio, primero y después culpándola de su muerte. Aunque Soul no estaba muerto, pero eso Kim no lo sabía.

Antes de que se diera cuenta estaban en un callejón. A la bruja siempre le ha gustado callejear, de esa forma llegaba antes a su destino. Lástima que no vaya a llegar esta vez.

De un salto se colocó delante de ella. La vitalium la molestaba, por lo que la liberó. Sonrió maléficamente ante la cara de asombro y miedo de Kim. La muchacha se dio la vuelta, para escapar, algo la decía que no debía estar allí, pero Maka de otro salto volvió a estar delante de ella, interponiéndose en su camino. Esa vez no habían testigos, nadie que la fuera a detener. De un movimiento rápido acabaría con ella. Luego haría desaparecer el cuerpo, mucha gente desaparecía todos los días.

- ¿Maka? – no contestó - ¿eres tú?

- Tú qué crees.

- Nu-nunca te había visto brillar tan…¿angelicalmente?

- ¿Me lo preguntas? – Kim se puso blanca ante el tono de la pregunta. Al ver que guardaba silencio, Maka continuó – Yo soy la razón por la cual duermes plácidamente pensando que estás arriba de la pirámide alimenticia.

Como respuesta, Kim dio un paso atrás. ¿ De verdad pensaba que podría escapar? Maka rió levemente.

- Soy una caza-vampiros, Kim, y en vez de agradecerme apartarte del menú de esos chupasangres, me haces la vida imposible. Todo el mundo tiene un límite, ¿sabes?

- Lo siento, yo no…

- ¿Dónde está la valentía de antes, zorra? Repítemelo, dime que yo maté a Soul.

- Yo…

- ¡Dímelo!

- Yo te estoy agradecida por evitar que me mordiera un vampiro, pero no puedo negar lo evidente.

No podía creérselo, se lo estaba diciendo.

- Mataste a Soul.

No escuchó más. No quería escuchar más. Saltó hacia ella rápidamente. Caería sobre ella y la rompería los hombros. Aunque no la gustaba esa idea. Mejor no la rompía nada y luego la estampaba contra la pared, como pensó en casa de Crona.

Volvió a excitarse con la idea de que la sangre de Kim bañara su piel. Quizás no había nacido para cazadora, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Ya pensaría sobre ello, aunque la repugnaba la idea de convertirse en vampiro. No podía convertirse en quien era su presa, además en cuanto acabara con Kim, dejaría de tener esos pensamientos.

Sin embargo, no cayó en el blando cuerpo de Kim, como esperaba. Este fue capaz de soportar su fuerza sin problemas. Unos fuertes brazos la rodearos y un beso se depositó en su frente. Reconoció al instante el olor. Vampiro.

- Relájate, Maka.

Eso hizo, o por lo menos lo intentó. Sin poder evitarlo segregó más vitalium que antes. Sus manos se agarraron a la camisa de quien la había detenido. El sonido de ropa desgarrándose la avisó de que su cuerpo volvía a moverse sin su consentimiento.

Levantó la mirada. Unos perfectos ojos rojos la hicieron olvidarse de todo lo que había a su alrededor.

* * *

hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy,

sí, hay normas en el mundo inmortal, los vampiros y los cazadores no pueden matar a quienes quieran cuando quieran, como dí a entender en capitulos anteriores. Si no han quedado claras esas normas, decidmelo.

como me ha quedado el capitulo? ¿bien? ¿mal? seguramente muchas querían que acabara con Kim, pero será importante en próximos capitulos, jejeje, ocurrirán cosas por las cuales deseareis su muerte más que nunca, jajaja (he de reconocer que no es una mala idea, aunque a mi tampoco me guste)

y a lo mejor pongo un Lemmon entre Soul y Maka, pero a mí no se me da bien eso, y no el próximo capitulo, aún tienen que aprender a controlar sus instintos. Sobretodo Maka.

y eso es todo por hoy!

espero vuestros reviews para saber que opinais.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a tods. Aqui vuelvo con esta historia, la cual he dejado aparcada dese hace ¿cuanto? meses diria yo.

quería haberla actualizado antes, pero ni siquiera me ha metido en fanfiction las últimas semanas, primero estudiando para los examenes de recuperación (sí, soy mala estudiante) y ahora estoy estudiando para el carnet de conducir. Para que luego digan que la vida de estudiante es la mejor, no paras de currar, jajajaja

Bueno, no me enrollo más, espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo.

* * *

_Levantó la mirada. Unos perfectos ojos rojos la hicieron olvidarse de todo lo que había a su alrededor._

No importaba lo que hayan dicho, lo que pensaran de ella. No importaba el resto. Todo cobraba un sentido, su mundo volvía a girar y era iluminado por la estrella más hermosa del firmamento.

Será la criatura más despiadada del mundo. Un ángel oscuro que disfruta jugar con su presa de la forma más vil y sanguinaria. Un vampiro.

Su vampiro.

- Soul…

Aquel débil susurro la hizo volver a la realidad. Soul la estaba abrazando y la _vitalium_ volvió a dominar su cuerpo. Antes de darse cuenta dio un salto alejándose lo más posible de él. No podría controlar el impulso asesino de su cuerpo, mientras su mente ansia la sangre de alguien. Sin embargo, aún no había matado a Soul. Quizás podría tentar su suerte e intentar cumplir su objetivo. Erradicar a Kim.

- Soul…

- ¡Cállate!

La suave y falsamente inocente voz de Kim la ponía enferma. Maka se hizo un ovillo tensando al máximo todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Respiró hondo varias veces en un intento de relajarse lo suficiente como para pensar. Como para pensar la razón de haber perdido el control de esa manera. Como para pensar la razón por la que aún no había conseguido recuperarlo. Porque se encontraba sola en aquella esquina. Con un sobreesfuerzo, movió la cabeza para así lograr una visión de su alrededor.

Soul se encontraba con el pecho descubierto. Aún no había dicho nada, pero eso no significaba que se hubiera mantenido quieto todo el tiempo. Una brillante y angelical sonrisa se extendía por su rostro dándole un aspecto divino. Sin embargo no se inclinó hacia Maka, no fue a ella a quien ayudó a levantarse. Ambas mujeres se quedaron mudas ante aquello.

- Soul…

- Estoy aquí.

Su voz suave, atrayente y seductora rompió todas las defensas de Kim y dejó de preocuparse sobre la vida sobrenatural. Qué importa que eso fuera real o no, Soul estaba con ella. Había dejado tirada a Maka sobre el frío suelo por ella. Sonrió de placer mientras alargaba una mano. Recorrió su cara, sus hombros, su pecho. Aquello era real, no cabía duda. El corazón empezó a latirle desorbitado en cuanto Soul se inclinó hacia ella. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con besar a Soul? Ni siquiera el tiempo lo sabía. Cerró los ojos, hipnotizada por su atrayente olor suave, dulce. Ella también se inclinó hacia él, se levantó sobre la punta de sus pies para llegar mejor.

Se sorprendió cuando sus labios no se encontraron. Sin embargo no le importó mucho al notar como recorría su mandíbula.

Aquello fue el detonante de la cazadora. ¿Por qué tenía que presenciar aquello?¿Por qué Soul hacía eso cuando la juró amor eterno? Pudo ver con total claridad como le crecían los colmillos, pero eso no hizo que se calmara. Saber que actuaba de esa forma debido a la sed no hacía sino aumentar sus niveles de_ vitalium_ en sangre. Por mucho que la odiara no dejaba de ser una humana, no podría ver como la muerden. Aunque quisiera.

Rápida como un rayo se interpuso entre ambos. No fue delicada con ninguno de los dos. Golpeó a Kim con la fuerza necesaria para que cayera inconsciente, mientras que a Soul lo lanzó contra la pared más próxima. Del impacto surgió una grieta imperceptible para el ojo humano. No se quejó de dolor, aunque eso no significaba que no lo hubiera sentido. De forma instintiva, se agazapó y levantó el labio superior enseñando los dientes. Un rugido territorial empezó a vibrar en su pecho, sin embargo lo silenció tan rápido como vio a su oponente. Su cara se desfiguró por el terror. Había estado a punto de rugir a Maka, había estado a punto de hacer la peor de las blasfemias.

Abrió la boca para decir algo. Tan solo el silencio reino en aquel callejón rojizo debido a la luz crepuscular. Las palabras se atascaron en su garganta. Maka brillaba más intensamente que el mismo sol con toda la gracia y belleza como la diosa olímpica que era. Podría haber sido confundida por Afrodita si no estuviera tan tensa. Si los puños no la temblaran debido a la fuerza que ejercía. Si no tuviera a su alrededor esa aura de muerte e instinto asesino.

- Maka.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando le dirigió la mirada. Sus ojos de un exquisito tono verde se habían vuelto ambarinos. La_ vitalium_ la dominaba por completo, estaba fuera de control.

Una parte de ella no quería matar a Soul, pero le resultaba casi imposible controlar sus impulsos mientras la estuviera dominando la furia. Mientras las últimas imágenes se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Soul se acercó a ella vacilante. No podía dejar que se acercara, no lo permitiría. Rápidamente se alejó de allí dejando atrás la chaqueta de cuero. Esta cayó silenciosamente.

El vampiro contempló su huida perplejo, sin embargo no la siguió. Se quedó donde estaba. Antes debía encargarse de Kim.

El secreto era más importante.

* * *

***

La luz de la luna bañaba el elegante jardín de la casa de los Thompson. Las flores quedaban iluminadas por la fantasmagórica luz adquiriendo un tono irreal. Resultaba frío, escalofriante pero ante todo perfecto. Eso hacía que todo el mundo que lo contemplaba a esas horas de la noche quedara hipnotizado por la belleza del jardín introduciéndose en él, tocando las rosas sin percatarse de las espinas. Del mismo modo funcionan los humanos al encontrarse con un vampiro. La perfección de éstos los cautiva de tal forma que no se alejan de ellos aun cuando sus colmillos se introducen en sus cálidos y suaves cuellos.

Liz sonrió. Del mismo modo que ella no puede dejar de ver su jardín, el humano que yace con ella en la cama tampoco puede dejar de verla. Era atractivo aunque también molesto. No le necesitaba más. Dejó que la besara, no iba a negarle ese último placer. Recorrió con sus labios la mandíbula del hombre y busco el pulso en su cuello. Mordió en él. La sangre entró a borbotones por su garganta satisfaciendo su sed por completo. Le resultó placentero a ambos, sin embargo llegó un momento en el cual el hombre se dio cuenta de la realidad. Aquella mujer iba a matarle. Intentó liberarse, pero Liz tenía mucha más fuerza. Le consumió sus fuerzas a través de ese dulce liquido carmesí. Al final, solo quedó la cascara vacía.

La dejó caer en la cama, ya la recogería alguna de las criadas. Se levantó y se puso un albornoz para cubrir su desnudez. Se dirigió al balcón de su habitación. Allí tenía una visión de todo el jardín. De su perfecto jardín. Cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza. Todos los olores llegaron a ella llenándola por completo. Le encantaba el olor a rosas.

No pudo evitar recodar que a Maka también le gustaba. Una chica peculiar. Desde niña ya demostraba gran talento para la caza y el rastreo. Pensó que podría mantenerla como su hija, que no importaban sus naturalezas. Liz nunca la haría daño y si continuaba en aquella mansión de vampiros, pese a ser una cazadora, no les atacaría.

Los cazadores no pueden tener hijos. Todos son hijos de humanos que ignoran la existencia de sus presas. Tienen vidas normales hasta que se topan con uno. Desde ese momento, dejan sus vidas pasadas atrás para introducirse en un mundo de cuentos y leyendas. Normalmente se mueven por distintas ciudades controlando que la actividad vampírica sea nocturna y secreta, con su eterna juventud no pueden permanecer en un mismo lugar mucho tiempo. Unos pocos se dedican a potenciar sus capacidades bajo la supervisión de un maestro. De esta forma, después de muchos años de entrenamiento, consiguen llegar a su perfección como cazador. Consiguen desarrollar la _vitalium_ y que esta corra por sus venas. Es cierto que les vuelve más impulsivos, pero no resulta imposible que recuperen su autocontrol.

Maka es especial. Siempre ha demostrado un gran talento para la caza y el rastreo. Siempre ha demostrado que es una cazadora y no una simple humana. Siempre. A pesar de ello, Liz tuvo la esperanza de que podría quedarse con ella. A fin de cuentas nunca se mostró hostil hacia los vampiros de la casa. Ni siquiera cuando estos la dejaban de lado debido al miedo, a la amenaza que veían en aquella niña. Siempre sonreía, a ayudaba a quien los necesitara, aunque no se lo pidiera. Liz la quería como a una hija y ella la trataba como si fuera su auténtica madre.

Si no hubiera sido por aquel incidente. Si no se hubieran encaprichado con ella. Si no hubiera aparecido aquel chico. Si Maka no se hubiera encaprichado con aquel albino, nunca habría demostrado su autentico talento. Nunca hubiera tenido que decirla adiós.

Los recuerdos de aquella noche revolotearon por su mente. Dolorosos al conocer su significado. Las frases de su hija hicieron eco en su mente.

"_Tranquila, mamá…"_

"_¡No les toquéis!"_

"_Huye de aquí. Son vampiros, te matarán."_

"_¿mamá?... tranquila, mamá…..a ti no….yo no…"_

"_Jamás te haré daño"_

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse. Patty acababa de entrar.

- ¿Ya te has cansado de éste? Me lo podrías haber pasado, a mí me gustaba.

Liz se giró para mirar a su hermana. La cara de ésta se transformó en una mueca de enfado al ver el rastro plateado que había dejado aquella lágrima. Sabía por qué estaba llorando y no le gustaba que estuviera así por esa persona.

- No se merece que derrames más lágrimas por ella. Esa zorra debería pudrirse en el infierno.

- Modera tu lengua, Patricia. Ni siquiera a ti, te toleraré un comentario como ese.

Patty suspiró frustrada. No le gustaba ver a su hermana así por una caza-vampiros desagradecida. Pensó en encargarse de ella por su propia cuenta. Por muy fuerte que sea, no podrá vencer a un anciano como lo era ella.

- ¿A qué has venido?

- El hijo de bruja a despertado.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en la cara de Liz.

- En ese caso, vamos a darle una cálida bienvenida a su nueva vida.

* * *

Corto, lo sé.

Sin embargo me cuesta escribir esta historia y eso que me gusta...

Bueno, ¿qué os a parecido? Quizás pensais que algo no esta bien, ¿cómo es posible que Maka teniendo 23 años ha conseguido lo que los centenarios después de años de entrenamiento? o, si Liz la quería tanto, ¿por qué dejó que fuera la alumna de Spirit aun sabiendo que después del entrenamiento Maka dejaría de verla como a su madre?

Estas preguntas, que no sé si os las habreis hecho, tienen como respuesta algo que ya se dice en el capitulo: Maka tiene un talento. Además de eso hay algo más, claro, que quizás ya os lo habreis imaginado, jejeje. Lo que ocurrió esa noche de la que se acuerda Liz lo narraré el siguiente capitulo o el siguiente del siguiente, según mi inspiración. Si quereis lo escribo desde el punto de vista de Maka, creo que quedaría bien ya que lo narraré por sus recuerdos.

Pero hablemos del capitulo, ¡Soul ha dejado a Maka de lado por Kim! bueno, por su sangre, pero luego no ha corrido detrás de ella. No creo que os haya gustado leer eso, pero de verdad que es fundamental.

Y ya no se me ocurre nada más que decir, espero ansiosa sus comentarios

y eso es todo por hoy!

no os olvideis del review


	10. Chapter 10

**Despues de este mes de vacaciones he vuelto con otro capitulo de este fic**

**a ver que os parece...**

**espero que os guste  
**

* * *

La noche era cerrada. La luna estaba oculta por las oscuras nubes dándole a la ciudad un aspecto más terrorífico. Convirtiéndola en el lugar de pesadilla que era. Pues solo en las pesadillas puedes encontrarte con vampiros sedientos de ti. Aunque no ocurría así con todos. Maka nunca se ha encontrado en esa situación. Acorralada en un callejón con un monstruo. Por eso tenía libertad de movimiento en toda la ciudad. No podía cazar por la noche, pero si la atacaban nada la impedía defenderse.

En esos momentos deseaba que eso ocurriera. Deseaba febrilmente matar a alguien. Pero no a cualquier vampiro, sino a alguien que tenía enfrente. Más aún, cuando el centro de su universo era quien la metía en la cama de forma suave y delicada. Casi con cariño, como si se fuera a romper. Aquello la mataba por dentro. Pensaba que podría luchar contra su naturaleza y amar a un vampiro. Pensaba que él la amaría con la misma intensidad. Se equivocó. Es prácticamente imposible que alguien se enamore de su cazador. ¡Qué tonta fue al pensarlo! Cada uno debería seguir su camino, Soul huyendo de ella… Unas incontrolables lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Su alma moría lentamente mientras observaba desde lo alto de aquel edificio. Mientras observaba la habitación de Kim a través de la ventana. Contempló como su vampiro la metía en la cama y la colocaba una mano en la frente. Desvió la mirada. Aquello era demasiado para ella. Sin mirar atrás, empezó a correr lejos de allí.

No se dirigió a ningún lugar concreto. Tan solo quería escapar y alejarse de aquel sufrimiento. Tan solo quería encontrar algo de consuelo por su alma perdida. Corrió, corrió y corrió deseando encontrar a alguien que pudiera reconfortarla. Alguien que pudiera comprenderla. Necesitaba un punto de apoyo. Alguien con quien compartiera su secreto, con quien pudiera tener una auténtica complicidad.

Ella no tenía a nadie así. Estaba sola.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos impidiéndola ver. Los llantos la ahogaron al vibrar en su garganta. Sin embargo, no por ello aminoró la marcha sino que corrió más rápido. Atravesó a velocidad de vértigo los tejados de los distintos edificios de Death City hasta llegar a la zona residencial. Se detuvo en seco al llegar al último. Se encontraba edificado en un montículo y estaba un poco más alto que el resto por lo que allí había una visión periférica de toda la ciudad, pero Maka no podía verla. Sus lágrimas de plata la habían cegado.

No segregaba _vitalium_. Deseaba matar a Kim pero no segregaba la sustancia. Ya le había ocurrido otras veces. Para que recorriera sus venas tenía que estar dispuesta a matar a alguien. En ese momento deseaba morir.

- ¡Maka!

Gritaron su nombre. No tuvo que girarse para saber quién era. Miró hacia abajo, hacia el suelo del callejón oscuro y se tiró a él. Calculó que el edificio tendría una altura de unas once plantas. Un humano moriría en el acto, pero ella pertenecía al mundo de los inmortales. Sobreviviría. Aunque si no caía de pie quizás…

Por instinto su cuerpo siempre se ha colocado para aterrizar de pie ante una caída de ese estilo. Cuando era pequeña la dijeron que de esa forma, al flexionar las rodillas, su cuerpo podía absorber el golpe sin problemas. Siempre lo ha hecho así y nunca ha tenido ningún problema. Sin embargo, si iba en contra de sus instintos y no caía de pie ¿qué podría ocurrir? ¿podría morir? ¿podría una caída conseguir lo que ningún vampiro? No. Un vampiro ya la había matado, por eso se dejaba caer.

A pesar de lo que quería su cuerpo, Maka se colocó boca arriba y cerró los ojos. No sabía cuál era la mejor posición, pero estaba segura de que un golpe en la espalda sería fatal.

Unos brazos duros y fríos como la piedra se colocaron en sus hombros y debajo de sus rodillas. No chocó contra el suelo. Alguien la retuvo y absorbió el golpe por ella.

- Maka.

La misma voz susurrada en su oído. Pero estaba rota. No quería escuchar aquella voz de esa forma. Los brazos se cerraron en torno a ella con más fuerza y la apretujaron contra un pecho tan frío como los brazos. Sin embargo pudo notar el débil corazón que latía dentro de él. Su príncipe azul había vuelto a por ella.

- Maka. Maka ¿qué intentabas?

- Soul…

- Estoy aquí.

El olor a vampiro la inundaba la nariz. El abrazo era férreo y no había ningún centímetro entre ellos. Sintió la cabeza de Soul en su hombro. Sus labios en su cuello. La dio un beso. Maka se miró una mano. La tenía como siempre. Sin _vitalium_. Eso es lo que había deseado desde que Soul la dijo lo que era hacía unos días. Pero no de esa forma.

- Me abandonaste.

- No – los brazos se tensaron a su alrededor y no la dejaron separarse.

- Te fuiste con Kim.

- El instinto, Maka. Tú sabes lo que cuesta controlar este. El que va con tu condición de inmortal.

- Pero yo no te he matado – su voz seguía sin vida – me he controlado, manteniendo la distancia aunque me doliera…

- Yo nunca te mataré.

- Acabas de hacerlo.

Al oír aquello Soul sintió como las fuerzas le abandonaban. Aflojó el abrazo y Maka saltó lejos de él. Vaciló unos instantes y después corrió todo lo rápido que pudo camino a la zona residencial.

* * *

Si tuviera un lugar adonde ir se dirigiría hacia allí. Hacia su refugio. Tuvo que conformarse con correr despavorida hasta que, en un momento dado, saltó una valla. No supo muy bien porque lo había hecho. Tenía una opinión inflexible sobre entrar en casas de desconocidos, sin embargo tampoco se fue. Aquel sitio le resultaba agradable y, en cierta medida, familiar.

La luna bañaba el jardín por completo dándole una belleza irreal. Todo brillaba como si tuviera una fantasmagórica luz plateada. Avanzó por aquel jardín admirando las flores, hipnotizándose por su belleza. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta una elegante fuente redonda. La rodeó posando la yemas de sus dedos en la superficie. Detrás había un rosal. Las rosas lucían plateadas aunque Maka sabía que eran de un rojo intenso. Pero su olor era lo que más le atraía. Siempre le había gustado. Su olfato, más fino que el de cualquiera, la había hecho apreciar desde niña el suave y fino olor de esta peculiar flor. Se acercó a ella y acarició los pétalos de seda. Recorrió toda la flor, hechizada por su exquisita belleza.

Un pinchazo. No se había dado cuenta de las espinas. Maka sonrió con amargura. Sí tenía un lugar al que regresar. Sí tenía un refugio y había alguien que la comprendía. Lo había olvidado con el paso de los años por culpa de su entrenamiento. Por culpa de… él.

- ¡Maldito Soul!

Gritó a pleno pulmón ignorando el leve susurro en la oscuridad. Le daba igual quien fuera. En aquella casa era intocable.

Si Soul no hubiera sido tan arrebatadoramente encantador, si nunca hubiera aparecido por allí, si la hubiera hecho caso….. Ella no tendría que haberle defendido, no habría despertado su talento innato de cazadora. Seguiría en aquella casa saboreando el amor de una madre. _"Cuando ya estaba empezando a ser aceptada por vampiros"_ pensó con tristeza.

Otro susurro. Alguien la acechaba. Se preguntó quién sería. Quien aguardaría en la sombra tanto tiempo.

Los vampiros son criaturas hospitalarias, más aún por la noche cuando la ley está a su favor. El hecho de que no se muestren solo puede significar una cosa. Saben perfectamente quien es y les da igual la protección de la que goza. No es que la necesitara, pero en aquel lugar ningún vampiro podría tocarla. Es una de las normas de la casa, conocida por todos los vampiros. Maka no podía imaginarse a algún Hijo de la Noche que no temiera la ira de Elizabeth Thompson.

- Muéstrate. No puedes hacerme nada.

Dijo a ninguna parte con voz cansada y apagada. Nadie la contestó. Su única compañía siguió siendo el silencio. Hasta que volvió a moverse. Si su oído no le fallaba era uno solo. Su olfato la indicaba que era un vampiro de aquella casa. Tenía un suave olor a incienso que le gustaba tanto a Liz.

Frunció levemente el ceño. No podía imaginarse quien podría ser. Aunque tampoco tenía muchas ganas. Si querían matarla que lo hicieran, no entendía porque tardaban tanto. Empezó a perder la paciencia.

- Mira, chupasangres, si vas a matarme que sea ahora, antes de que pierda la paciencia.

- ¿Es una amenaza? – una risita como repiqueteo de campanas hizo eco en el jardín – no puedes darnos caza por la noche.

Maka se quedó helada. Nunca pensó que fuera a escuchar aquella voz otra vez. En ese momento todo que volvió más claro. Todo tuvo sentido.

De entre las sombras, como si de una pesadilla se tratara, apareció una figura silenciosa para cualquier oído humano. Sus cabellos dorados brillaron ante la luz de la luna mientras una angelical sonrisa asomaba por su rostro. Unos colmillos afilados como cuchillas daban un aspecto terrorífico a aquella cara perfecta. Patricia Thompson. Ella no temía la ira de su hermana.

- ¿No me has escuchado, cazadora?

- Nada me impide defenderme.

"_Aunque quizá"_ pensó Maka _"podría no hacerlo y terminar con estos años de sufrimiento"_ . Su maestro siempre la había dicho que no debía rendirse nunca. Aunque también la dijo que no debía fiarse de vampiros y ella creyó firmemente en Soul. Si no le había hecho caso antes, no entendía que debiera hacérselo ahora.

Te dije que si volvía a verte en esta casa, te mataría.

La fría voz de la vampiresa rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Ya había tomado una decisión. No podía estar con Soul si era un vampiro, y ella no estaba dispuesta a convertirse en una. Tampoco podía vivir en un mundo sin Soul, porque Soul era su mundo. ¿Qué le quedaba entonces? Nada. Nada la obligaba a seguir luchando.

Sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó con un sonido sordo al suelo. Extendió los brazos hacia abajo y mostró su cuello en una clara invitación. Maka sonrió. De entre todos los vampiros, Patty era la más recomendada para hacer aquello. A quien más daño había hecho la cazadora era a su hermana Liz, con su indiferencia y su odio hacia los vampiros sin contemplar una excepción en quien la había criado. "Lo siento" gesticulo con los labios mirando hacia la casa.

Aquello no detuvo a la vampira. Malinterpretó todo lo que hizo Maka y su furia subió niveles rápidamente. Creyó que la postura que adoptó no era de rendición, sino de burla. No supo leerle los labios y la fina lágrima que se derramó quedó oculta en el otro lado de la cara. Tan solo pudo captar la triste sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de la cazadora.

Patty se agazapó con las manos en garras. Abrió un poco los brazos con la esperanza de que pudiera atraparla antes de que escape. Su labio superior se arrugó en una mueca mostrando sus largos caninos y con un rugido saltó. Como una flecha fue directa a su objetivo, el pulso del cuello.

Maka no se movió lo más mínimo. Aguantó el impulso de supervivencia que aún le quedaba débilmente y se quedó en la posición que estaba. Tampoco cerró los ojos. Sabía que la vampira no se contendría, pero eso no hizo que se arrepintiera. No se arrepentía de nada.

Gotas de sangre cayeron en las rosas. Sus favoritas.

* * *

**Bueno, y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy**

**¿que os ha parecido? ¿escribo bien, mal en vacaciones?**

**dejad un review,**

**pasando a otro tema, si hay alguien que ademas de esta historia tambien lee la de Infiel (de las mias) tan solo decirle que la colgare tan pronto como pueda, la inspiracion no me viene para continuar el capitulo empezado, paciencia, por favor, o ideas, ambas cosas son aceptadas.**

**y como ultimo punto, dire que mi fic Poker parece haber tenido más éxito de que nunca llegué a pensar (digo y repito que todo esto es en relacion a mis fics, en la pagina hay historias con más reviews y demás), el caso es que se me ha ocurrido escribir otro fic igual o parecido, ¿que os parece?**

**lo comentare en mis otras historias para ver que opinan y si a la mayorias os parece bien, la escribo, aunque me tendreis que dar tiempo para encontrar otro juego y eso xD**

**y eso es todo por hoy!**

**mandaz un review para decirme vuestra opinión!  
**


End file.
